À Dos de Dragon
by blackkfish
Summary: "Tu as déjà volé à dos de Dragon ?" – Réécriture de À dos de Dragon, première du nom. Cover par la très talentueuse Altraria. Didi Chandouidoui, des dragons et plein d'autres créatures **
1. Prologue

_Alors alors._

 _Image de couverture stylée : ✓ (cet art de toute bôté est signé Altraria, merciiii *p*)_

 _Résumé un peu nul parce que j'avais pas d'inspi : ✓_

 _Prologue beaucoup trop long : ✓_

 _ON PEUT Y ALLER_

 _en vrai je sais pas trop quoi dire donc on se revoit à la fin du deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture :3_

* * *

La brûlure de l'effort qui se répand comme du poison dans tous ses muscles. Ses membres lourds et fatigués qui peinent à articuler une foulée après l'autre. Son aile inutilement pliée contre son flanc dans une vaine tentative de lui éviter des dommages supplémentaires, tordue, enchevêtrée dans ce fil de matière inconnue qui lui lacère les plumes et la chair. L'odeur du monstre, trop près, et son rire, hystérique, convulsif, celui d'un forcené qui se plaît à la chasser, à se savoir plus dangereux qu'elle. Cette chape de plomb qui s'abat violemment sur elle et la prive de tout mouvement, puis ce pieu qui s'enfonce dans sa cuisse, et la douleur, corrosive, qui s'empare de tout son corps. Les griffes qui raclent le sol, et _son_ regard froid, où dansent les lueurs maladives de la folie et d'une satisfaction malsaine.

* * *

En se réveillant, son corps tout entier fut pris d'un soubresaut d'horreur pure, et elle ressentait encore cette souffrance indicible la paralyser toute entière. Une douleur autant physique que mentale, celle de savoir que l'on avait tout perdu en une fraction de seconde. Le temps d'un jet de dés, pile tu gagnes, face tu perds. Elle avait perdu.

Alors la dragonne se leva un peu difficilement, tirant sur ses muscles endoloris par l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversé, forçant sa conscience écorchée à se plier à sa volonté. Il était grand temps de partir. Le pas traînant et la tête basse, elle avançait avec une précaution dictée par la fatigue.

Si, si fatiguée… Qu'était-elle devenue en si peu de temps ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser abattre de la sorte ? Avait- _il_ vraiment réussi à la briser, à lacérer son esprit assez profondément pour la rendre sans défenses, plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né ?

Tant de questions destinées à rester sans réponse.

Seule dans ce vaste espace, les deux ailes drapées contre ses flancs, elle avait des airs de fantôme. Ses pattes se posaient l'une après l'autre sur le sol sans un bruit, plus discrète qu'un chat malgré sa taille imposante. À cette heure, le soleil commençait tout juste à coucher ses premiers rayons sur la poudreuse, mais le Sanctuaire était encore plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Tandis qu'elle traversait un grand hall au plafond voûté et finement sculpté d'arabesques, son regard dériva sur ces murs qui maintenaient tous ses résidents à l'abri des regards indiscrets du monde.

Ces murs qui se faisaient plus oppressants à mesure que les jours passaient, comme s'ils allaient la saisir entre leurs mâchoires et la piéger ici pour toujours, pétrifiée dans un écrin de glace. Elle était habituée aux grands froids pourtant, elle était née dans le Nord, sur des terres glacées bien plus hostiles que celles-ci. Mais après _ça_ , chaque recoin d'ombre, chaque son brusque affolait son instinct, qui la forçait à se méfier de tout et tout le monde.

Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle devait partir. Elle était un Dragon, forte et fière, portait au creux de son cœur et de sa conscience le poids de plus d'un millénaire d'existence. Elle ne pouvait pas se terrer au fond d'une montagne comme un petit animal peureux. Elle devait affronter l'extérieur et ce monde qui avait tant changé depuis sa naissance, même s'il n'était plus une terre propice aux siens et qu'elle pouvait à nouveau tomber sur quelqu'un comme _lui._

Mais surtout, il y avait ce besoin viscéral qui enflait en elle et faisait tambouriner son cœur rien qu'à l'idée de sentir le vent gonfler ses ailes et la poudreuse craquer gentiment sous ses pattes. Elle voulait courir, bondir et pointer le nez sur le ciel, le regard rivé sur les nuages jusqu'à pouvoir les toucher du bout de la griffe…

 _\- Attends !_

Un éclair de panique s'empara d'elle, vite remplacé par la reconnaissance. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Même de dos, elle savait très bien à qui elle avait affaire.

Elle s'immobilisa mais ne détourna pas le regard de son objectif. Elle pouvait goûter le parfum de la liberté sur sa langue, sentait déjà une brise glacée lui ébouriffer les plumes en une douce caresse, comme si le vent lui-même l'invitait à jouer, et son interlocutrice sut qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

Pourtant, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, forte et autoritaire dans le silence. C'était dans sa nature. Une femme forte et ambitieuse, que la dragonne admirait pour sa ténacité et le combat qu'elle avait mené, et mènerait encore jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Au fond, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

 _\- Tu n'es pas vraiment guérie. Tu devrais rester encore un peu._

Tout se jouait à cet instant précis. Sans même se regarder, leurs deux volontés s'affrontaient dans un silence assourdissant.

Mais dans le cœur d'un Dragon, la liberté l'emportait toujours.

La dragonne reprit sa marche, et un sourire résigné se dessina au coin des lèvres de l'autre.

 _\- Très bien. Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici._

Seul un grondement évasif lui répondit mais elles se quittèrent avec la drôle de certitude qu'elles se croiseront à nouveau.

Guidée par ce vent frais qui flattait gentiment ses plumes, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chemin de la sortie. Le Gardien des lieux posa sur elle ses grands yeux ronds et limpides, et un échange silencieux s'opéra entre elle et cet être si mystérieux dont elle aurait aimé percer tous les secrets. Il lui accorda son accord d'un lent clin d'œil et elle poursuivit son chemin.

Enfin, elle franchit les portes du Sanctuaire. Son cœur battait déjà à un rythme sauvage et un vertige la prit tandis qu'elle contemplait ce vaste paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Un rugissement de pur bonheur enflait dans sa gorge mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. La voix d'un Dragon du Nord était assez puissante pour communiquer au cœur d'une tempête, alors dans un tel désert, sa voix porterait assez loin pour alerter n'importe qui. Ou n'importe quoi. Et dans son état, mieux valait rester la plus discrète possible.

Elle réprima son envie d'exprimer son bonheur à grand peine. Testa le sol qui se dessinait sous elle en quelques pas prudents. De la terre, dure et froide, coiffée d'un épais manteau de neige. Elle se délecta un instant de la sensation d'évoluer dans cet environnement si familier et différent à la fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus marché dans la neige… Elle l'avait perçue, senti les températures chuter un peu plus bas, l'avait effleurée du bout de sa conscience engourdie, juste le temps d'un rêve trop éphémère.

Aujourd'hui, le froid drapait sur elle son étreinte protectrice, et elle se sentait plus que prête à décoller.

Ses ailes se déplièrent de part et d'autre de son corps comme deux vastes manteaux de plumes, un peu raides mais tendues en arc bien au-dessus de sa tête, prêtes à la porter par-delà terres et mers —du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle avait conscience de cet épuisement qui la tenait encore et menaçait de la précipiter au sol, ou pire, dans les eaux salées d'un océan, mais elle avait aussi confiance en sa propre résistance.

Alors la dragonne prit son élan. Elle s'arracha du sol d'une seule et puissante foulée et se mit à courir, ses deux ailes arquées balayant la neige en grandes gerbes blanches et scintillantes au soleil, chérissant cette euphorie farouche qui la saisissait toute entière. Tout dans son corps, des battements exaltés de son cœur à la crispation de ses muscles tendus par l'effort ou ses poumons gorgés de cet air divinement froid, tout lui hurlait « oui, tu es vivante, plus libre que jamais, alors voles et savoures ta liberté ! »

Sa course folle prit fin sur un formidable bond qui la propulsa plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, et ses ailes se déployèrent de toute leur envergure, battant furieusement l'air jusqu'à ce que leurs plumes se gonflent par l'une de ces larges colonnes d'air ascendantes qui balayaient le ciel, en haute altitude. Elle laissa les montagnes derrière elle, survola une plaine puis un vaste plateau de roche aux airs de volcan endormi, direction… l'ailleurs. Peu importe où.

Elle perdait toujours la notion du temps en plein vol. Les paysages évoluaient si vite qu'elle ne voyait pas les secondes défiler. D'ailleurs, la dragonne voyait déjà se dessiner l'étendue sombre de l'océan. Il y avait si peu de remous à sa surface qu'il semblait complètement immobile, comme un gigantesque bloc de matière dure et grisâtre. Mais la créature savait que si elle s'échouait là-dedans, il s'ouvrirait comme la gueule béante d'un énorme monstre pour l'avaler toute entière et ne plus la lâcher.

Elle pouvait déjà humer cet air chargé d'embruns. Survoler l'océan la laissait toujours dans un piteux état à l'issue du voyage. Là où le vent se coulait délicatement entre les écailles de ses confrères, elle en sortait les plumes chargées de sel et la fourrure emmêlée par les fortes bourrasques. Elle détestait l'odeur et le goût du sel, ça lui piquait les yeux et la faisait éternuer quand elle se léchait. D'un point de vue extérieur, ça devait être comique à voir. Elle finissait toujours par plonger dans la première source d'eau douce qui se présentait sur son chemin, quelque chose que sa sœur ne ferait jamais. Les Dragons du Nord et leur défiance…

Elle aurait aimé que Kahsha soit là avec elle.

Une première rafale la fit brusquement dévier. La dragonne banda les muscles et effectua un court virage sur la droite pour se dégager. L'océan l'accueillait à bras ouverts…


	2. Chap 1 › Unknown

Didi, il ne croyait pas tant que ça au surnaturel. En tout cas, bien moins qu'on pouvait le croire. Il avait déjà sa vie et ses problèmes pour en plus se préoccuper de prétendus complots menés dans l'ombre des gouvernements, de rumeurs infondées ou de trompettes mal accordées.

Alors bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vraiment s'intéresser à tous les sujets de ses vidéos, tant qu'on ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire à grands renforts de commentaires qu'on lui aurait jeté à la figure comme un patron balancerait sans considération sa paperasse du jour à la tronche de son employé. C'était enrichissant, il apprenait des choses et en transmettait d'autres. Ça pouvait être à la fois marrant, un peu flippant et souvent absurde, mais ça promettait toujours de bons moments de tournage, surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné de Sysy.

Mais voilà, Didi n'était pas forcément de ceux qui hurlaient à la théorie du complot dès qu'un phénomène étrange se produisait quelque part dans le monde. Surtout lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas observé de ses propres yeux.

Justement, aujourd'hui, il entamait le tournage d'un prochain épisode. En fait, il avait déjà bien avancé. Comme à son habitude, il avait trouvé un petit coin de forêt tranquille, au cœur de cette vallée qui accolait Thouars. C'était un cadre dans lequel il aimait se rendre, et qu'il aimait présenter en fond de ses vidéos. C'était son truc à lui. Il avait passé tant de temps dans ces bois au fil des années qu'il aurait pu se vanter de mieux les connaître que sa propre ville, même si ça n'était probablement pas le cas. Contrairement à une ville, figée dans des racines de béton, une forêt bougeait, évoluait, _vivait._ Une forêt était en constante expansion, et c'était fascinant à voir. Le cycle des saisons se répétait peut-être à l'infini, mais rien n'était jamais pareil d'une année à l'autre. Il fallait juste prendre le temps de s'y attarder.

Didi se disait parfois que les humains s'épuisaient à courir après la magie, alors que rien que le fait que des milliards de vie soient composées de milliards de molécules elles-mêmes composées de milliards d'atomes, c'était déjà magique.

Le jeune homme se saisit de ses notes, qu'il consulta d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche —il avait la fâcheuse habitude de pousser sur sa voix lorsqu'il s'enregistrait. En plus, il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui pour un mois de printemps, même si sous le couvert des arbres, les températures étaient confortables, ni trop chaudes ni trop peu. Les quelques rayons de soleil filtrés à travers les feuilles projetaient une multitude de taches de lumières rondes sur le sol.

Il profita un instant de la quiétude du lieu, un moment d'une rareté exceptionnelle dans ce monde qui tournait à cent à l'heure, avant de se placer à nouveau devant l'œil rond et noir de sa caméra. Tout s'agitait doucement autour de lui : le feuillage des arbres, l'herbe haute qui tapissait le sol, les plantes créaient un effet de remous qui ressemblait à celui des vagues. Le vent se faufilait partout —pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait tant de vent, tout à coup ?

Le vidéaste haussa intérieurement les épaules. Probablement l'un des nombreux caprices de la nature. Il se replongea aisément dans son personnage, fixa l'objectif de l'appareil avec son sourire enjoué habituel.

Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, un gémissement sinistre se répercuta en échos rebondissants entre les arbres. Une ombre énorme et noire sur le bleu d'azur du ciel fila brusquement dans l'air, suivie d'une pluie de feuilles et d'écorce. Le temps sembla se distordre. Didi bondit sur le côté, et au cœur de cette cascade de bruits confus de branches sectionnées, d'arbres mutilés et de feuillage froissé, il perçut le bruit sourd d'une masse qui s'écrase au sol, un peu plus loin.

Stupéfait, il contempla l'espace vide devant lui comme si ce dernier avait les réponses à ses questions. Ses pensées tentaient tant bien que mal de se remettre en ordre tandis que son cerveau cherchait à procéder l'information. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite.

Il pensa d'abord à la chute d'un objet volant. Cette vallée était déjà belle lorsqu'on se promenait le long de ses sentiers, alors depuis le ciel… Ça pouvait être un petit avion, un parapente ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais ça n'avait émis aucun bruit métallique en tombant. Les seuls sons audibles qu'il avait entendus, c'étaient ceux des arbres qui pliaient sous la force d'une masse assez lourde pour tout arracher sur son passage… On pouvait donc écarter l'idée du drone, trop léger, et un avion aurait certainement explosé sous la force de l'impact. D'ailleurs, aucune odeur de gaz ne flottait dans l'air, qui semblait s'être figé, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir le découper au couteau. Le vent ne soufflait plus, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, plus rien ne bougeait, c'était comme si la forêt toute entière retenait son souffle.

Alors quoi ? Un ovni était tombé du ciel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Jetant un coup d'œil incertain sur le lieu supposé du crash, Didi pivota sur lui-même, et son regard se posa sur la forme immobile de sa caméra. Bien sûr, la caméra ! Elle était orientée de la bonne façon, avec un peu de chance, elle avait tout enregistré, ou au moins vu quelque chose qui pourrait identifier l'objet tombé. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme rembobina la séquence. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose sur l'écran de retour, mais c'était à présent très clair : quelque chose s'était écrasé quelques mètres derrière lui. Une forme floue dont les contours se dessinaient brièvement entre le feuillage et les troncs d'arbres. Un objet… bleu ? Ça ressemblait vaguement à une grande bâche.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller alors que la vie de quelqu'un était peut-être en danger.

* * *

Trouver le lieu du crash n'allait pas être compliqué. Ce bout de forêt s'était ouvert sur un sillon qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans une partie des bois sans sentiers. La trace de la chute se dessinait clairement dans le paysage, qui se découpait en arche un peu difforme.

Le chemin était tout tracé, il n'avait plus qu'à le suivre.

Didi contemplait le décor avec une pointe de curiosité mêlée d'appréhension. Ce qui était passé par là était assez large pour scinder la forêt en deux sur toute la longueur de sa chute. En tout cas, rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, sa caméra n'avait rien vu et il n'y avait aucun débris par terre, alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'il y trouverait un corps mutilé, ou juste un objet volant abimé par sa chute, mais assez solide pour avoir résisté au choc ?

Il lança un regard anxieux derrière lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris son matériel. Évoluer avec sur ce terrain accidenté aurait été trop contraignant. Il l'avait caché juste au cas où, mais le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il retrouverait son chemin après son excursion à la recherche du mystérieux objet volant. Il avait l'impression que la forêt se remblayait à chaque nouveau pas, comme pour conserver le secret de ce qu'il était sur le point d'y découvrir.

Un peu plus loin, l'odeur métallique du sang le prit violemment à la gorge. Elle semblait émaner de partout à la fois, portée par le vent qui se levait à nouveau. Du liquide carmin gouttait tranquillement depuis les feuilles du seul arbre encore intact à un rythme régulier assez morbide. Ce constat le stoppa net dans sa marche. Quelqu'un était blessé. Mort peut-être. Il devait faire vite, ne plus se poser de questions. L'adrénaline s'engouffra en lui et il écarta les branches et les buissons qui s'interposaient avec une détermination renouvelée. Il était seul ici. Si quelqu'un était vraiment tombé là, sa survie ne dépendait peut-être que de lui.

Il se glissa sous une branche, les bras griffés par la morsure de l'écorce et le souffle court. Et toute pensée cohérente l'abandonna totalement dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme étendue par terre.

Ce n'était pas une bâche. Ni un avion, sûrement pas un drone, et encore moins un humain. Ce qu'il vit en premier, c'était deux grandes ailes, non, deux _énormes_ ailes dont l'une pointait vers le ciel, encore ouverte et arquée, comme figée en plein mouvement. L'autre était pliée. Elles étaient toutes deux coiffées d'un épais manteau de plumes bleues d'encre qui ondulaient tranquillement au vent. D'ailleurs, le sol en était recouvert. Suivant des yeux la courbe de l'appendice, il constata qu'elle était rattachée à un dos. Ou une épaule. C'était difficile à voir clairement. La créature —c'était le seul mot qui lui vint pour la décrire— était couchée sur le flanc, dont la cage thoracique se levait à un rythme décousu. Elle respirait. Elle était vivante !

Fasciné, Didi prit le risque de se rapprocher un peu plus. Il voyait une queue, parcourue d'excroissances étranges qui couraient tout le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque quatre puissantes pattes dont la forme ressemblait fortement à celles d'un félin, en dix fois plus massif son cou puis sa tête enfin, les yeux clos et la gueule ouverte sur un rugissement muet. Elle était ornée de deux cornes qui s'étiraient vers l'arrière, mais l'une d'entre elles était brisée, sectionnée presque à sa base.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Didi cligna des yeux, ahuri. Il s'attendait presque à ce que la créature se volatilise en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, il l'espérait peut-être. Tout le poids de sa trouvaille lui tombait un peu plus lourdement sur les épaules à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

La créature était intégralement recouverte de fourrure, à l'exception de ses ailes. S'il avait vu des écailles, il aurait pu en conclure que— non. Les dragons, ça n'existait pas. Ils étaient dans les récits, les contes pour enfants ou les légendes, on les croisait dans les films ou au creux des pages d'un livre, mais pas dans la vraie vie. Jamais dans la vraie vie.

Et pourtant…

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, de toute façon ? Un félin génétiquement modifié auquel on avait rajouté des ailes, donné des airs de dragon et qui aurait réussi à s'enfuir de son laboratoire car il rêvait de liberté ? Ça ressemblait au scénario trop banal d'un livre de fantasy mélangé à de la science-fiction.

Il aurait pu la laisser là, faire demi-tour et oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il aurait peut-être dû. Mais il se sentait comme aimanté, inexorablement attiré par la créature. L'attrait de l'inconnu, c'était dans la nature de l'humain de chercher par tous les moyens à saisir l'inaccessible. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on accordait tant d'attention à toutes ces théories, et que son émission marchait si bien.

Didi ressentit soudain l'envie de rendre tout plus réel, plus tangible. Il tendit une main hésitante vers la créature. Plonger ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure, sentir la texture de ses plumes… Ça ne prendrait qu'une seule petite minute, juste pour voir, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas…

Arrivé tout près, il suspendit brusquement son geste. Elle était maigre. Très maigre. Ses côtes saillaient à chaque respiration, son corps était anguleux, ses os proéminents sous l'épaisse fourrure. Ses plumes étaient flétries, un peu comme un bouquet de fleurs fanées. Elles semblaient collées entre elles, comme sa fourrure, qui manquait d'éclat et dont les longs poils s'emmêlaient en paquets durcis. Plus étrange encore, la créature dégageait une forte odeur de sel, et Didi ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Pire, il sentait sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux le piquer, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre. Comme s'il se trouvait face à un petit chaton malade et abandonné à son sort. Comme si la créature était déjà condamnée.

Il la contempla longtemps. Assis à ses côtés, toute crainte envolée, il écoutait le chant régulier de son cœur. _Boum-boum, boum-boum._ Et c'était dingue, mais il s'accrochait à ça. Au rythme de ces palpitations, il se faisait l'image d'un animal aux airs fiers et altiers d'une lionne, les ailes arquées, tous les muscles noués et le regard lumineux de vie. Un symbole de liberté, une créature unique qu'il fallait préserver et protéger.

Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

 _REEEE_

 _Voilà donc les deux premiers chapitres du reboot (? je sais pas si ça se dit) de À dos de Dragon ! o/ Encore un énorme merci à Altraria qui m'a redonné l'envie de poursuivre cette fic_

 _J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les écrire parCE QUE WINDOWS 10 C'EST À CHIER ET QUE MON ORDI FREEZE TOUTES LES 5 MINUTES AAAAAHH_

 _Donc j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ~ J'ai toujours du mal à partager mes écrits, idk why, mais du coup les reviews sont très grandement appréciés parce que la critique ça permet de s'améliorer, et s'améliorer c'est bien aussi c:_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre si j'éclate pas mon pc contre un mur d'ici là :333_


	3. Chap 2 › Keep calm and pet the dragon

_Hola ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de À Dos de Dragon (oui j'ai changé le titre pour l'original, je n'aimais pas franchement l'autre)_

 _Comme prévu mon pc m'a donné du fil à retordre, et puis j'étais pas mal occupée avec l'attente du diplôme, puis les soirées pour fêter ça, puis le 14 juillet, puis la Coupe du Monde (ON A GAGNÉ_ _É_ _É_ _É_ _É ! o/) et la soirée qui a suivi pendant laquelle j'ai failli griller ma 4l dans les bouchons de la ville -' Je suis championne, mais pas des bonnes idées_

 _Breeef on s'en fiche de ma vie._

 _J'ai aussi changé la couverture pour une image de la principale protagoniste draconique de cette fic (ou plutôt de son œil) dessiné par moi-même, que je posterai probablement sur Twitter dans les jours à venir même si je la trouve pas ouf_

 _Et je concluerai en précisant que c'est le dernier chapitre où il y a vraiment très peu de dialogues et **beaucoup** de description, qui j'espère est assez bien écrite pour ne pas être trop ennuyeuse à lire_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! c:_

* * *

Il était revenu le lendemain, et la créature n'avait pas bougé, allongée dans son tapis de mousse et de plumes. Seule son aile s'était affaissée sous l'effet de la gravité et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, les paupières immobiles. Son flanc se soulevait à un rythme lent mais régulier.

Alors il avait contemplé le peu d'options qui s'offraient à lui. La réveiller ? Comment ? Et puis, c'était trop risqué : elle avait beau être faible, Didi la voyait déjà le déchirer entre ses énormes pattes comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire appel à un professionnel, peu importe lequel. Ce serait la trahir et la révéler aux yeux du monde entier. Il avait pensé à appeler Sysy ou d'autres amis proches, qui connaissaient peut-être quelqu'un de confiance à qui se confier. Mais comment leur expliquer ? Il n'avait pas affaire à un chat ou un chien, mais à une créature qui faisait plusieurs fois la taille d'un lion, qui avait probablement un appétit monstre et des besoins bien différents d'un animal commun.

Bon, il avait quand même pensé à amener quelque chose d'utile. Un bac en plastique, ce genre d'objet qu'on possède chez soi sans réellement savoir pourquoi, qu'il remplit à ras bord de plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. Quatre bouteilles, pour être exact. Ça avait été assez galère à porter jusqu'ici, alors il espérait juste que ça servirait vraiment à quelque chose. La créature avait besoin de boire. L'eau était l'essence même de la vie pour chaque être vivant peuplant cette planète, il s'était donc dit qu'elle ne dérogeait sûrement pas à la règle.

Le jeune homme poussa le bac un peu plus près. La créature n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste depuis son arrivée, pourtant il avait fait assez de bruit pour alerter l'ouïe aiguisée de n'importe quel animal. C'était peut-être juste de la comédie, mais Didi avait du mal à y croire. Il cueillit un peu d'eau au creux de sa main, qu'il fit délicatement tomber sur le nez de la créature de façon à ce que le liquide glisse dans sa gueule, avant de rapidement battre en retraite.

Mais rien. Pas un battement de paupière, pas un tressaillement. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux… pas vrai ? Un peu abattu, il lança un dernier coup d'œil peiné sur la créature avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Deux jours après sa chute, Didi reprit le chemin de cet écrin de forêt qui abritait la créature dans un cocon de végétation dont lui seul semblait connaître l'accès. Et c'était tant mieux. Il n'osait pas s'imaginer les conséquences si quelqu'un d'autre que lui venait à la trouver là. Une situation qui n'était, à sa connaissance, jamais arrivée avant. Ou alors, la créature en question avait fui avant qu'on puisse la piéger. Car si l'humain se passionnait pour l'inconnu, il en avait aussi très peur, et cette créature ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher plus près pour constater avec un douloureux pincement au cœur qu'elle n'avait pas touché à une seule goutte d'eau. En plus de ça, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, et le vidéaste avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'avait rien demandé, qu'il avait déjà fait tout son possible, une voix insidieuse lui sifflait que c'était sa faute. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas revenu avant ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller, ou qu'elle serait de toute façon incapable d'atteindre la source d'eau !

Une série de rouages se mirent à tourner et s'imbriquer un peu difficilement dans son esprit, mais Didi avait déjà fait demi-tour, avec une certitude : il n'allait pas la laisser mourir ici sans rien faire.

Direction Thouars. Ce samedi matin, les rues de la ville étaient déjà animées et grouillantes de passants, de bus et de voitures qui se croisaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie de voix entremêlées au bruit des moteurs et de quelques klaxons égarés. Il croisa le chemin d'autres jeunes, de vieux guidés par leur canne ou le bras attentionné d'un proche, de gens qui promenaient leur chien, d'hommes pressés, le regard vissé sur l'écran de leur portable, ou de couples qui rappelaient à leur enfant de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

Et au milieu de tout ce monde, il y avait Didi, qui se sentait soudainement très exclu de cet environnement trop normal pour ses standards du moment. Là où d'autres personnes se posaient probablement des questions tout à fait normales, du genre "qu'est-ce que je vais manger ce soir", lui se demandait comment réanimer le chat-dragon échoué dans la forêt.

D'abord, de l'eau. Puis de quoi nourrir la créature, que Didi supposait être carnivore, ou au moins omnivore. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était la nourrir avec quelque chose qui l'empoisonnerait. Il franchit donc la porte d'une boucherie, un lieu qu'il ne fréquentait plus depuis longtemps, et une scène tout à fait étrange se joua devant lui. Une scène dont il était, ironiquement, le principal protagoniste.

L'homme qui le prit en charge, crâne dégarni et tablier d'un blanc impeccable, avait les airs sympathiques et chaleureux du commerçant qui aime son métier. Didi se détendit un court instant, et parcourut du regard l'étal qui se présentait à lui, les sourcils froncés. Si on lui avait prédit un jour qu'il se rendrait chez un boucher pour nourrir un dragon, il aurait probablement beaucoup ri.

\- _Euh… Je voudrais cinq kilos de ça, s'il vous plaît._

L'homme au tablier haussa les sourcils et sembla buter sur ce que le jeune homme venait de lui demander, et Didi ne pouvait pas franchement lui en vouloir.

\- _J'ai des invités ce soir._

Pire excuse. Mais sa phrase déclencha néanmoins un rire amusé chez le commerçant, tandis que sa collègue derrière le comptoir observait Didi d'un air halluciné. " - _Eh bien dites-donc ! Vous avez invité une famille de lions ?_ " Et sur ces mots ô combien véridiques sans le savoir, il commença à découper sa commande.

\- _Ha, ouais, ce sont de gros gourmands._ Répliqua Didi avec un sourire beaucoup trop forcé. _* Pas loin *_ , pensa-t-il intérieurement. Doux moment de malaise qu'il avait trop hâte de laisser derrière lui. Le jeune homme quitta la boutique en fourrant soigneusement son achat dans son sac avant d'aller plus loin.

* * *

Il avait craint que la créature ne soit partie pendant son absence. Mais elle semblait s'accrocher à ce souffle de vie qui l'animait encore comme Didi s'accrochait à l'idée de la sauver. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Le jeune homme s'assit plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais osé, déposa son sac au sol et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Le moment le plus risqué de la manœuvre arrivait, et Didi n'était clairement pas prêt pour ce qui allait suivre. Il agissait dans l'urgence mais devait ne brûler aucune étape, rester calme et concentré même si l'absurdité totale de la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Il leva une main, jeta un regard anxieux sur la gueule de la créature et tous les crocs qui s'alignaient juste là, au creux de ses mâchoires. Il était terriblement proche… Installé si près, il ne remarquait que maintenant à quel point elle était massive. Il avait prévu de prendre sa tête dans ses bras, mais son crâne était beaucoup trop grand et lourd, rien que le bout de son nez était plus large que sa paume.

Il ferma les yeux. _Inspire, expire._ Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, même si c'était ce qui n'importe qui aurait fait face à… tout ça. D'ailleurs, il avait beau paraître à peu près calme de l'extérieur, son cœur s'emballait un peu plus vite à chaque nouvelle seconde.

\- _Ok, ok…_

Didi frôla la créature du bout des doigts. Puis, avec une grimace d'anticipation, il posa le plus délicatement possible sa main contre la courte fourrure de sa mâchoire, et il se figea, tendu par la crainte de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et sentir la morsure de ses crocs dans son bras…

Mais toujours rien. Un peu tremblant, il fit courir ses doigts le long de l'arrête du nez, sur le front jusqu'à la base de la corne brisée, changea de côté pour remonter le long de la seconde, puis il plongea sa main dans les replis de fourrure de son cou. Elle s'épaississait sur le reste du corps, tandis que les poils qui recouvraient sa tête étaient beaucoup plus fins et courts, comme sur un chat, mais plus doux, satinés et duveteux. Quant à sa corne, elle était froide, très dure et parcourue de minuscules aspérités en lignes droites semblables à celles du bois. Son extrémité était taillée en pointe, sans doute assez acérée pour se défendre et transpercer le moindre agresseur qui oserait s'en approcher de trop près.

Un peu rassuré et ému par ce premier contact, même à l'insu de la créature, il glissa ses mains sous sa mâchoire inférieure et tira pour l'amener jusqu'à lui. C'était comme déplacer un poids mort. Probablement l'un des poids morts les plus lourds qu'il avait soulevé dans toute sa vie, mais il s'arrangea tant bien que mal pour déposer le plus délicatement possible le nez sur ses genoux. Et toute l'énormité de la situation ne le percuta vraiment qu'à ce moment précis. Tout en soutenant la tête d'un bras, Didi se saisit de la bouteille, dévissa le bouchon et… et il ne devait pas échouer maintenant. S'il n'arrivait à rien de concluant aujourd'hui, alors ce serait comme s'il avait laissé la créature mourir et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se pardonner.

Les bras tremblants, il fit glisser un peu d'eau dans la gueule de la créature. Le jeune homme ne voyait rien et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller voir, mais il était certain que l'eau avait coulé, et la créature n'avait pas réagi. Pire, elle n'avait même pas avalé le peu de liquide qu'il lui avait donné. Il sentait le mince filet d'eau humidifier son jean.

\- _Allez..._

Alors il recommença, encore une fois, puis deux, trois, quatre fois de suite. Le désespoir commençait à le saisir tout entier, à rendre ses gestes fébriles et maladroits.

\- _Tu dois boire !_

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il s'acharnait ? Quelques minutes, une heure peut-être ? Ses bras lui faisaient mal. Il percevait toujours le _boum-boum_ régulier de son cœur, et c'était la seule chose qui le forçait à continuer.

À bout de forces, il était sur le point d'abandonner quand enfin, _enfin_ , la créature déglutit. Son aile battit l'air dans un mouvement incontrôlé qui le fit sursauter et lancer un regard craintif vers son bras gauche, qui soutenait toujours sa tête. Didi l'observa bouger dans son étreinte : son flanc se souleva brusquement et elle inspira une longue goulée d'air, ses yeux roulaient derrière leurs paupières, ses griffes mordaient dans la terre comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Tout son corps frémissait de vie.

\- _Oui !_ Hurla le vidéaste d'un air victorieux, les poings serrés. La créature se détendait dans ses bras, même si Didi savait qu'elle ne réagirait pas de la même façon si elle était pleinement consciente. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher : elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire.

Il vida deux bouteilles entières dans la gorge de la créature, qui lui communiquait sa soif en lui donnant des petits coups de nez. Il se sentait un peu bête, mais ses yeux le piquaient à nouveau. Il s'agissait là d'un contact inespéré, magique, miraculeux. Une expérience qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir vivre un jour. Un moment privilégié, si étrangement féérique que le jeune homme commençait à croire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve qu'il aurait oublié dès son réveil.

Une autre bouteille plus tard, il sortit d'abord le sac blanc du boucher de son sac, puis un couteau. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait la créature saliver en sentant les effluves de viande. De son côté, il n'en menait pas large. Le morceau avait une consistance étrange entre ses mains, pâteuse et un peu gluante, à tel point qu'il manqua de se couper à plusieurs reprises. Il y découpait une série de cubes, assez petits pour être faciles à mâcher et avaler, puis il en tendit un premier bout à la créature, qui le flaira longuement. Elle semblait hésiter, comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence, mais malgré qu'il soit tout près, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert un œil. Encore trop faible ? Elle n'avait toujours rien mangé après tout.

Finalement, la gueule de la créature se ferma avec une surprenante douceur sur le morceau de viande, qu'elle avala quasiment tout rond. Un rire de pure nervosité enflait dans la gorge du vidéaste, qui s'efforça de le ravaler tant bien que mal : il était quand même en train de nourrir un dragon, de la même façon qu'une mère nourrirait ses oisillons. C'était spécial, impensable mais pas déplaisant, même s'il gardait un œil sur les crocs de la créature, à défaut de garder ses distances.

Didi fit glisser un autre cube de viande entre les mâchoires de la créature, puis jeta un regard sur le sac, encore plein, puis sur l'animal dont l'énorme tête lui écrasait à moitié les jambes, et ses côtes saillantes. Il savait à quoi seraient consacrées les prochains jours…

* * *

Quelque chose effleura sa conscience. Un contact léger, délicat, presque hésitant, comme les ailes d'un papillon. Ça n'était pas assez pour la tirer de son sommeil, mais assez pour mettre tous ses sens en alerte et forcer son esprit fatigué à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde qui l'entourait.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un oiseau échoué dans un océan de pétrole, dont la matière visqueuse et noire tirait sur ses ailes pour l'engloutir dans les affres de l'inconscience, mais elle devait lutter contre ça, pour sa survie, pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ce contact étranger n'avait en apparence rien de menaçant ou dangereux, il était doux et caressant, mais son instinct lui hurlait de bouger, de se défendre, faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éloigner. Elle avait beau rassembler toutes les si maigres forces qu'il lui restait, elle était dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement.

Et elle avait terriblement honte. Tous ces siècles de voyage et d'apprentissage auprès des plus sages des Anciens de son espèce ne lui avaient donc rien appris ?

La voilà aux mains de quelque chose d'inconnu, une nouvelle fois, elle s'était laissée prendre au piège comme une débutante. Elle n'avait même pas assez de forces pour soulever les paupières. Aveugle, elle devait s'en remettre à ses autres sens. L'ouïe : le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres, le craquement des branches, le bourdonnement des insectes, un son de frottement dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la nature et une respiration, autre que la sienne. Le toucher : l'herbe qui lui chatouillait le ventre, la terre sèche mais froide sous elle. Elle était allongée sur le flanc, l'une de ses ailes était repliée, l'autre étendue contre le sol, toutes deux intactes. Une vague de soulagement intense roula sur elle, la laissant plus exténuée encore. L'odorat, ensuite : une odeur familière de forêt, le parfum de l'humus, de la terre, des feuilles, du sang. Enfin, le goût. Un liquide frais glissa dans sa gorge douloureusement sèche, elle avait un certain mal à forcer ses muscles atrophiés par son coma à travailler de nouveau, mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de lutte, elle buvait enfin. Oubliée, la présence inconnue qui planait encore juste à côté d'elle, la dragonne ne pensait plus qu'à boire, étancher la faim qui tiraillait ses entrailles et menaçait de la faire basculer une nouvelle fois dans le gouffre noir de l'inconscience. La viande qu'on lui donnait à manger avait un goût amer de mort torturée mais elle s'en contenterait pour le moment, et engloutirait ces précieuses ressources jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Même si son instinct sauvage lui matraquait sans cesse que quelque chose n'allait pas —ou plutôt, que quelque chose avait changé. Elle aurait tout le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et d'en appréhender les conséquences, mais plus tard. La présence qui lui apportait son aide sans lui demander son avis lui rappelait sa sœur. C'était bizarre, mais on ne l'avait plus aidée depuis si longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fondre dans la sensation de réconfort qu'elle y trouvait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, l'un de ces songes qui nous ramènent tant d'années en arrière, lors des temps heureux et naïfs de l'enfance.

\- _Je vais t'aider et tu pourras bientôt voler à nouveau, d'accord ?_ C'était la voix de sa sœur qui lui parlait, doublée d'une intonation plus masculine… un humain ? Elle devait halluciner. Les affres du sommeil la réclamaient à nouveau. Elle percevait toujours les parfums du feuillage et du sang, alors que son esprit s'égarait dans les terres glacées du Grand Nord. _Sa maison._

\- _Ça va aller_ , murmura encore sa sœur, et la dragonne se laissa finalement emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

 _Pour le prochain, on repartira plusieurs mois en arrière, en fin d'année 2017, le chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais je vais me servir du contexte d'une vidéo réelle de Didi pour continuer ~_

 _Des bisouuus_ ( ˘ ³˘)


	4. Chap 3 › Believer

_Hellooo, bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de À Dos de Dragon !_

 _Comme d'habitude j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que j'ai oublié de poster la colo de mon dragon sur Twitter et que je m'en rends compte que maintenant, parce que je suis atrocement tête en l'air et que je me fatigue moi-même_

 _Breeef je vous laisse lire tout ça, et on se revoit en bas ~_

* * *

 _\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_

Didi détourna un bref instant le regard du coffre de sa voiture et du matériel entreposé dedans —des sacs, des batteries de rechange, des étuis et d'autres appareils qu'il préparait un à un. C'était maintenant la quatrième fois consécutive que Sysy lui posait la question en l'espace de quelques heures, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints pour préparer leur sortie. Le temps défilait toujours trop vite quand ils étaient ensemble, mais son ami n'arrêtait pas avec ça. C'était à la fois touchant et irritant.

 _\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas…_ À ces mots, Didi lui lança un regard ennuyé qui voulait très clairement dire quelque chose du genre "me la fais pas à moi, je sais que tu sais."

 _\- Je veux dire, t'as l'air vraiment fatigué en ce moment. Et un peu bizarre aussi._

 _\- Plus bizarre que d'habitude ?_ Rétorqua le vidéaste avec un sourire au coin que l'autre lui renvoya avant de lui-même commencer à s'équiper.

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Je vais bien, t'inquiètes. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu tenter ce genre d'expérience, alors j'vais pas faire demi-tour maintenant !_ Mais il avait perçu le soupçon d'inquiétude habilement dissimulée sous leurs échanges habituels, et le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant. Ils étaient amis. C'était normal de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre, après tout. Le jeune homme avait juste tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps, avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé et dont il ne pouvait parler à personne, c'était difficile de ne pas penser qu'il devait faire face à tout ça tout seul.

Bien sûr, Didi comprenait son inquiétude. Lui aussi l'avait senti —normal, puisqu'il était le principal concerné. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas réellement nouveau. Mais c'était différent, bien plus complexe à cerner, encore plus à définir clairement sous forme de mots. C'était un peu comme une sensation de manque, il se sentait constamment tiraillé, comme l'angoisse omniprésente qu'on garde en se réveillant d'un cauchemar, sauf que l'impression ne se dissipait jamais et continuait de planer, juste au coin de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau, ou soit trop occupé pour y faire attention. Ce n'était pas douloureux, heureusement, mais vraiment pénible, voire éprouvant. Et ça durait depuis si longtemps déjà que c'était un miracle que le jeune homme ne soit pas devenu dingue à force. En fait, il avait fini par s'habituer à la sensation, alors qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'inquiéter, mais il avait tellement perdu le contrôle de sa vie depuis si longtemps que Didi ne voyait même plus l'intérêt de se questionner.

Peut-être qu'il avait tout halluciné, après tout. Sa rencontre avec le mystérieux dragon-fauve. Il en gardait des souvenirs très palpables et insaisissables à la fois, comme s'il les regardait à travers une couche de glace, qui troublait les images, distordait le son, alors qu'il éprouvait encore les doux replis de fourrure sous ses doigts. Pourtant, sa mémoire restait désespérément brumeuse, et ses souvenirs ne cessaient de se soustraire de sa portée à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait un peu trop fort. Mais il était certain que son état de santé un peu vacillant était lié à cet être... magique, du moins il le supposait. Conclusion hâtive ? Probablement. Surtout quand on avait pas le moyen de prouver quoi que ce soit à soi-même.

 _\- Prêt ?_ Sysy confirma d'un signe de tête. _Allez, on y va._

En ce mois de novembre, il faisait froid. Les températures déjà glaciales annonçaient un hiver plus mordant encore, et ce n'étaient probablement pas les meilleures conditions pour une excursion nocturne en forêt, mais la vallée de Thouars était beaucoup trop fréquentée en saison chaude pour être tranquille et parfaitement seul, même une fois le soleil couché. Didi espérait seulement qu'ils ne croiseraient pas le chemin de chasseurs...

De toute façon, il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bol d'adrénaline pour se remettre l'esprit en place ? Il percevait déjà un soupçon d'inquiétude purement instinctive rien qu'en observant les alentours, terriblement sombres. Aucune source de lumière n'émanait de nulle part excepté leurs lampes, dont les maigres rayons de lumière peinaient à se frayer un chemin dans la pénombre. Oui, la forêt prenait un tout autre visage une fois la nuit tombée, mais c'était excitant. Et puis, qui allait chasser les fantômes en plein jour ?

Matériel à la main, ils avançaient tout en discutant joyeusement sur le sentier, à voix basse pour ne pas attirer une attention indésirable et vigilants au moindre bruit suspect —même si dans la forêt et à une heure si tardive, le moindre son se détachait du silence avec une surprenante clarté. Ainsi, le plus petit craquement de branche dont l'origine était tout à fait naturelle et explicable pouvait ressembler à des bruits de pas. Et justement, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le sentier pour entrer plus profondément dans les bois, ils en entendaient beaucoup, qui semblaient provenir de partout à la fois. Les phénomènes se multipliaient d'ailleurs à mesure qu'ils progressaient plus loin. Le clapotis d'une source d'eau proche, l'écho du passage d'un petit animal dans les fourrés ou le murmure lointain du vent dans les branches. Mais aussi des effets visuels que Didi rangeait automatiquement dans la case des éclats de lumière provoqués par le faisceau de leur lampe et déformés par l'écran de la caméra.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte, le jeune homme avait laissé ses pas le mener jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait découvert la créature, et il avait constaté une nouvelle fois que le sol ne portait plus l'empreinte de sa chute, et qu'il n'était plus tapissé de ces plumes bleues étincelantes —il regrettait de ne pas en avoir gardé une, juste pour se souvenir et bien s'ancrer dans le réel. Alors il fit demi-tour, sans un mot, un peu déçu peut-être. Les deux amis passèrent du côté de la cascade qui avait accueilli de nombreux tournages. Un lieu paisible, dont la magnifique architecture de roches et de verdure entremêlée invitait à la détente et l'évasion. Le ruissellement de l'eau ne l'avait jamais perturbé avant, mais ce soir, l'ambiance y était particulièrement bizarre, oppressante. La chute d'eau semblait couvrir un autre bruit imperceptible, des chuchotements inquiétants dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la source. Les deux amis s'étaient vite éloignés, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Sysy de proposer l'idée de partir chacun de leur côté le temps de quelques minutes, "juste pour voir".

 _\- Mec t'es fou._

 _\- Allez, ça va être marrant !_

 _\- Ah ouais, t'as oublié qu'on est dans une forêt et que c'est toujours au moment où la bande d'amis se sépare qu'il se passe des trucs !_

 _\- Depuis quand tu crois à ces conneries ?_

 _\- Ok, mais je garde la caméra._

Avec la discussion coupée court, Didi tourna le dos à son ami non sans ressentir une pointe d'appréhension le piquer désagréablement. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté avant même de s'enfoncer dans un coin de forêt qui semblait soudainement bien plus menaçant sans la présence rassurante de Sysy à ses côtés. En plus, ils se quittaient que quelques minutes après avoir entendu ce qui ressemblait à des voix chuchotées, tout près de la cascade, qui ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça...

Didi jetait des regards nerveux sur les alentours alors qu'il s'efforçait d'avancer à pas mesurés et de se faire le plus discret possible. Dans le noir, les arbres avaient l'air d'énormes blocs de béton, et leur feuillage était si densément entrelacé qu'on ne voyait pas le ciel, ni la forme arrondie de l'astre lunaire. Très attentif à ses environs, le jeune homme ne craignait qu'une chose : qu'un truc lui saute dessus sans prévenir, impossible à éviter. Une peur irrationnelle, mais pas moins angoissante pour le jeune homme, qui poursuivit quand même sa promenade avec prudence, cherchant à interpeller de potentielles entités comme il l'avait très souvent vu sur YouTube.

Après de longues minutes à errer sans but ni destination précise, il songeait à faire demi-tour. Ses interpellations ne donnaient rien de concluant. Et puis, l'obscurité commençait vraiment à l'oppresser à un niveau difficilement supportable et à ronger son sang-froid déjà sérieusement troublé par les "phénomènes" qu'ils avaient observés au cours de la soirée. Didi pivota sur ses talons, contempla un instant l'étendue noire et immobile qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point c'était profondément débile : tout se ressemblait autour de lui, il n'avait aucun moyen de se repérer et son portable ne captait pas, évidemment.

Mais il n'allait pas rester là jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève, alors Didi entama sa traversée inverse, en espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'égarerait pas plus. Le sol un peu boueux et glissant de feuilles mouillées ne contribuait pas à atténuer la bulle de panique qui enflait dangereusement dans sa gorge. Une multitude de craquements retentissaient tout autour de lui, décuplés par son angoisse. Il préférait ne pas y porter attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement particulièrement sinistre résonne dans toute la forêt, et qu'il se sente partir, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Didi bascula dans le vide.

* * *

Quand elle y repensait, elle avait croisé très peu d'humains dans sa très longue vie. Rien que des rencontres éphémères, au détour d'une partie de chasse le plus souvent, quand toute son attention se focalisait exclusivement sur les mouvements affolés de sa proie. Ses autres sens subsistaient, mais avec une importance moindre, et il n'était donc pas rare qu'elle effraie des humains qui se promenaient pas loin. Et puis, c'étaient eux qui venaient empiéter sur son territoire, pas elle. De toute façon, elle bondissait devant eux avec la grâce d'un fauve avant de s'éclipser dans les fourrés, bien trop rapide pour qu'ils ne puissent que songer à l'idée de l'attaquer. Et puis, que pourraient leurs misérables bouts de bois contre elle ? Il suffisait d'un seul coup de patte bien placé ou d'un battement d'ailes assez puissant pour les faire basculer en arrière telles de vulgaires poupées de chiffon.

Dusk ne détestait pas vraiment les humains. Elle les trouvait juste... terriblement irritants. Trop nombreux, trop rusés, trop envieux. Ils repoussaient sans cesse les limites de tout, alors que chaque autre espèce peuplant la Terre vivait en harmonie avec elle, ses ressources et ses lois, ils déséquilibraient tout, détruisaient, volaient, surexploitaient, et même les plus grands et les plus fiers des Dragons s'étaient vus forcés de se cacher dans les endroits encore inaccessibles à l'humanité pour survivre.

Heureusement, Dusk n'avait pas besoin d'écailles aux couleurs changeantes selon leur environnement ou d'un système de branchies pour s'éclipser aux yeux des humains. En fait, elle n'avait même pas besoin de se cacher dans l'abîme d'un océan ou s'ensevelir dans le ventre d'une montagne. Les dragons du Nord étaient l'une des plus petites espèces de Dragons. Un trait physique qui leur conférait une souplesse de mouvements que ne possédaient pas leurs confrères cracheurs de flammes, qui se contentaient de foncer dans le tas et se préoccuper des conséquences après leurs ravages. Leur corps de fauve leur permettait aussi de se glisser dans le moindre interstice au creux de la roche, ou dans ces souterrains où le cœur bouillonnant de la Terre faisait grimper les températures en flèche, l'idéal quand on ne produisait pas de feu soi-même.

La dragonne avait toujours mis à profit sa petite taille, surtout depuis les précieux enseignements de l'Ancien. Bien sûr, sa fourrure bleu de nuit n'avait pas pour fonction de se fondre dans les teintes boisées, vertes-brunes-ambrées de la forêt-vallée dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge, il y avait quelques mois déjà. Ou plutôt, la forêt dans laquelle elle s'était magistralement crashée, à bout de forces.

Peu importe, cette grande forêt était le lieu idéal pour panser ses blessures et soigner son amour-propre sérieusement atteint par ses toutes dernières aventures.

C'était aussi là que tout avait commencé.

Dusk s'était longtemps demandée comment elle avait pu survivre à une telle chute, depuis si haut dans le ciel et dans un état plus faible que celui d'un nouveau-né, mais quand elle avait enfin repris pleine possession de sa conscience, son corps ne portait plus la trace d'aucune plaie. Alors qu'elle avait senti les branches accrocher la structure si sensible de ses ailes, mordre dans sa chair, juste avant que l'impact contre le sol ne la plonge dans le noir complet.

Elle se souvenait des songes. La voix de sa sœur, le froid du Grand Nord, les plaines immaculées... et un humain ?

Dusk ne voulait pas le croire. En fait, elle avait longtemps refusé l'évidence. Car ses blessures n'avaient pas pu se soigner toutes seules, mais sa foutue fierté n'allait pas la laisser se l'admettre à moins de se trouver face à la vérité. Et puis, les humains... elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Alors, elle n'allait certainement pas les approcher, même si elle devait sa vie à l'un d'eux !

Dommage, car elle en voyait passer tous les jours. Tous différents d'un jour à l'autre, tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Sauf un.

Celui qu'elle tenait en ce moment même juste entre ses pattes, penchée sur lui comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus étrange et la plus merveilleuse qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Les yeux fermés, il ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas, et un mince filet de sang coulait depuis sa tête.

Dusk n'aimait pas vraiment les humains. Mais lui... face à lui, elle se trouvait plus démunie que jamais.

Il était tombé depuis les hauteurs. La dragonne savait déjà qu'il se trouvait là —qu'ils étaient bruyants, ces humains—, avec un ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait se promener ici, bien au contraire, elle avait reconnu le plus petit, son timbre de voix, sa façon de s'exprimer, son rire aussi. C'était lui qui parlait tout seul dans la forêt, enfin, il s'adressait toujours à cet objet bizarre, debout sur ses trois pieds, complètement immobile et qui ne lui répondait jamais en plus.

Mais Dusk s'était éprise de ses histoires, des récits qu'on ne lui avait jamais racontés avant. Elle découvrait l'humanité sous un œil nouveau. Elle était si friande de ses contes qu'elle s'était mise à guetter sa venue, un peu plus impatiente à chaque fois, et qu'elle se tapissait dans la mousse pour l'écouter. Ses histoires étaient souvent incomplètes, la dragonne faisait donc jouer son imagination pour en créer la suite ou combler le manque. _Pathétique_ , lui susurrait l'animal féroce qu'elle était, tandis qu'une partie méconnue d'elle-même, enfouie quelque part où elle n'avait pas encore l'accès, s'ouvrait naturellement à la nouveauté avec une curiosité naïve qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvée depuis bien longtemps.

En plein conflit intérieur, elle écoutait les battements réguliers de son cœur —un bon signe, si elle en croyait le peu qu'elle savait à propos des humains— tandis que ses pensées galopaient à une vitesse folle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre là qu'il se réveille. La situation était déjà assez tendue pour que la dragonne se retrouve avec un humain conscient dans les pattes, littéralement.

L'écho d'une voix qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement comme état l'ami de l'humain rebondit soudainement entre les troncs au-dessus d'eux. Dusk resserra sa prise sur son précieux colis et plongea ses griffes dans la terre. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu seul.

* * *

\- _Dylan !_

Sysy émergea de la pénombre avec un air de panique pure inscrit dans ses traits. Le jeune homme se poussa en position assise avec un grognement, puis porta une main tremblante à l'arrière de son crâne, qui pulsait sourdement, siffla, et suspendit son geste comme s'il s'était brûlé au fer blanc. Il observait sa paume d'un air halluciné tandis que son ami se laissait tomber à côté de lui.

\- _Putain, tu saignes !_

* _No shit, Sherlock_ *. Son esprit incohérent avec encore du mal à saisir tout ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait vaguement les mains de son ami se balader sur son corps, à la recherche d'autres blessures, et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait rien de plus, parce qu'il serait le seul à sentir s'il y avait des dégâts, et ça ne serait pas plus plaisant que ses sensations du moment. Douleur, nausées, sans oublier le foutoir absolu dans sa tête. Il aurait bien tenté une vanne pour désamorcer un peu la situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à assembler assez de mots pour en faire une phrase compréhensible, et puis une part de lui-même lui soufflait que ça ne servirait assurément à rien, à part irriter les nerfs déjà à vifs de son ami.

\- _Ça va... Aïe._

\- _Ça_ _va pas du tout ! Tu peux te lever ?_ Son ami fouilla dans ses poches, et la forte lumière blanche de l'écran de son portable baigna un instant son visage d'un jeu d'ombres étrange, comme celles qu'on avait tous fait au moins une fois avec une lampe de poche quand on se racontait des histoires pour se faire peur, installés en cercle dans le noir. _Pas de réseau, évidemment,_ gronda Sysy avec un agacement non-dissimulé.

\- _Sylvain._ _Ça_ _va, 'suis juste sonné._

 _\- Ouais, t'as surtout l'air défoncé. C'est peut-être plus grave qu'on pense._

 _* Tu parles trop vite *_ , voulait lui répliquer Didi. Mais il l'aurait dit de façon trop sèche, alors que Sysy cherchait juste à l'aider, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, et puis, il sentait une matière douce entre ses doigts, quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas au sol d'une forêt, ça l'intriguait, et être intrigué lui demandait déjà trop d'efforts à fournir.

Le jeune homme ferma ses doigts sur l'objet avec le plus de force dont il était physiquement capable. C'était une... plume. Une plume d'un bleu d'encre, qui miroitait comme la surface d'un lac sous le soleil, et que Didi eut à peine le temps de saisir avant qu'ils ne reprennent le chemin du retour, un peu contre son gré —mais c'était sûrement son esprit embrumé qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne quitta plus une seule fois la plume du regard.

* * *

 _Aloooors obviously, je ne connais pas Didi ni Sysy personnellement, donc je me base sur leurs vidéos pour me faire une idée de leur façon d'être et leur amitié, j'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas trop ooc tout au long de cette histoire. Que je compte bien terminer cette fois-ci, j'ai déjà le script général en tête donc j'ai moins de mal à écrire vu que je sais où je vais._

 _Aah oui, j'ai aussi donné le nom du dragon ! Dusk, j'aime beaucoup ce nom qui se traduit par "crépuscule", parce que c'est un moment de la journée (enfin, entre le jour et la nuit) que j'adore, où les couleurs sont vraiment belles, où tout devient calme... Et puis, je trouve que ça lui va bien à mon dragon tout fluffy bleu foncé :3_

 _Donc voilàà, je sais jamais comment finir mes petits mots de fin. Donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui comme d'habitude n'est pas encore écrit, mais il devrait arriver plus vite que celui-là (normalement)_

 _Byye_ ˶ Ɛ ˵


	5. MÀJ

_" Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais il devrait arriver plus vite que celui-là "_

 _AHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAHA quelle énorme blague !_

 _Alors. vous l'aurez remarqué, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (duh) mais je tenais à passer par là pour donner un petit signe de vie : le chapitre 4 est preeeesque terminé, je dirai que j'en suis à 70% peut-être ? Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste_ _ **énormément**_ _de mal à l'écrire, il y a quelque chose qui bloque et vu que je reste plantée devant mon fichier Word sans réussir à pondre plus de deux paragraphes, bah je laisse tomber_ ಠ_ಠ _Voilà, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un tuto pour apprendre comment ne pas écrire..._

 _En plus je cherche du travail en ce moment (faites des études plus longtemps que moi les enfants) et non seulement j'en trouve pas, mais en plus ça me laisse pas le temps ni l'inspi d'écrire._

 _Mais voilà, le prochain chapitre sera posté dans le mois, et j'aurais bien envie de dire que les autres prendront moins de temps vu qu'ils sont déjà à demi-écris (comment ça ma façon de rédiger une histoire n'a aucun sens ?) mais bon oubliez cette promesse sous-entendue, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ^ ^"_

 _Sur ce, à très vite avec un vrai chapitre cette fois, la bise ~_


	6. Chap 4 › Thunder

_Heeeeeey (salut à tous les amis_ – NON ಠ_ಠ)

 _Me revoilà avec le fameux chapitre de toutes les difficultés (ça veut rien dire)_

 _On est le 29 novembre, j'ai bien failli lâcher ce chapitre après la date promise ! Heureusement en me posant avec de la musique et les idées claires j'ai enfin pu me décoincer_

 _Ça me rappelle les conseils du jour de Monika dans Doki Doki : "parfois, quand tu écris une histoire, ton cerveau va sciemment rester concentré sur un point spécifique. Si tu essaies de le rendre trop parfait, tu ne progresseras jamais. Force-toi simplement à coucher quelque chose sur le papier et range-le pour plus tard." C'est ce que j'ai fait et ça a marché o/_

 _Bon j'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la motivation nécessaire après l'avoir terminé pour tout relire, alors je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes qui piquent les yeux :'c_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _ **THUNDER**_

La suite des événements s'étaient imprimés dans sa mémoire comme un brouillon de mots et d'images confuses, probablement à cause de son coup à la tête. De toute façon, Didi avait continué à fixer la plume comme s'il avait vu passer un fantôme —pas celui qu'il espérait voir ce soir-là, mais ça l'avait au moins conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout halluciné.

Tout lui revenait plus clairement à présent. Il avait pris soin de la créature, pendant des heures entières, agenouillé dans la terre, son endurance mise à rude épreuve, courbaturé le lendemain, mais heureux. Comme s'il flottait sur un petit nuage. Il l'avait nourrie, pansé ses blessures —un peu maladroitement la première fois, ce que lui avait valu un bon coup de patte dans les côtes, et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il avait failli le prendre mal. Après tout, il n'était pas vétérinaire, encore moins de bestioles fantastiques tombées du ciel. Mais il était revenu à la charge une minute plus tard, en veillant à bien se tenir éloigné de tout appendice susceptible de l'atteindre une deuxième fois. Il avait lavé sa fourrure aussi, enfin, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, quant aux ailes, il n'avait pas osé les toucher. Même si le jeune homme doutait qu'une telle structure osseuse, sans compter la musculature qui se cachait sous l'amas de plumes sombres, puisse céder si facilement sous la pression de ses doigts, il n'avait aucune connaissance sur ce sujet, et cette fois, internet n'aurait pas pu l'aider. Les ailes de la créature ne ressemblaient en rien à celle d'un simple oiseau, ou même du plus grand rapace connu. Elles paraissaient infiniment plus complexes, et mis à part une certaine quantité de plumes perdues, elles n'avaient pas l'air endommagées —pas de sang, pas de bosse suspecte quelque part, pas d'angle étrange, donc pas de dégâts. Oui, c'était un raccourci un peu facile, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

Et puis un beau jour, le dragon-fauve avait disparu. Pouf, envolé ! Et c'était à ce moment précis que Didi avait commencé à se poser quelques questions, et à se demander le plus sérieusement du monde s'il ne devenait pas un peu taré. Alors, cette plume, seule rescapée d'une disparition assez inquiétante quand on y pensait, et qu'on savait que toutes les autres avaient disparu _comme par magie_ , cette plume levait une grande part de mystère, et aussi un énorme poids des épaules du vidéaste. C'était réel. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'avait pas halluciné quoi que ce soit, et il avait bel et bien fait la rencontre d'un être... pas forcément magique dans le sens littéral du terme, mais qui détenait une certaine part de magie en elle, de celle qui incite à rêver, à retomber dans l'enfance.

Cette plume, c'était le seul lien matériel qu'il possédait, et qui le reliait à tout ça. Il ne l'avait plus lâchée pendant tout le brouillon de soirée qui avait suivi leur excursion ratée en forêt —il se souvenait vaguement s'être dit * tiens, ça ferait un bon titre putaclic ça, "je chasse des fantômes (ça tourne mal)" * et puis l'idée s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée dans son esprit un peu embrumé. En tout cas, le fait qu'il ne veuille absolument pas se séparer de sa plume lui avait valu les regards suspicieux d'à peu près tout le monde, y compris Sysy, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin explique que c'était normal de vouloir se raccrocher à quelque chose après un tel choc. Alors, tel un enfant borné qui s'accroche à son doudou, Didi s'était accroché à sa plume. Et la vie avait tranquillement repris son cours après cette fameuse soirée.

Même si son aventure au goût de songe trottait toujours dans sa tête, comme un mauvais rêve qu'on peine à oublier.

Même si Sylvain s'attardait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude quand il venait lui rendre visite. Didi se disait que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose pour combler le trou dans sa mémoire, tout allait forcément s'arranger.

* * *

Se dire "un mois déjà", c'était une pensée d'humain. Dans l'esprit d'un Dragon, le temps s'écoulait infiniment plus vite, et plus lentement à la fois. Comme les battements d'ailes d'un colibri démultiplié en bien plus de 25 images par secondes.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. De grosses gouttes qui tombaient comme autant de billes de vie, dévalaient le long des feuilles, se frayaient un chemin dans le sol, y nourrissant le cœur même de la vallée, qui battait de partout à la fois, toutes ces racines qui s'enterraient là-dessous. Très vite, à ce torrent de pluie s'était joint le grondement de l'orage, puis les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. De l'orage en plein hiver, peut-être était-ce sa présence qui avait provoqué tout ça.

Dusk ne s'était jamais sentie plus à l'aise qu'au beau milieu d'un orage. Bien sûr, la neige et le froid lui manquaient beaucoup, mais pendant une tempête, ce caprice de la nature et son atmosphère électrique semblait se transposer à son propre être, hérissait sa fourrure, fendait ses pupilles en deux minuscules incisions à peine visibles dans l'or de son regard. La Dragonne était terriblement sensible à l'orage. C'était comme une invitation, le ciel qui lui rappelait quelle était sa vraie place dans ce monde. Là-bas, dans les hauteurs, à virevolter avec les flashs de lumière et d'énergie pure, et pourtant, elle paraissait s'être enracinée dans le sol de cette fichue vallée qui l'avait vu tomber. Peut-être était-elle en train de se changer en arbre ?

Elle secoua la tête, maudissant ces pensées incohérentes et stupides. Se redressa, s'ébroua en projetant un millier de gouttelettes tout autour d'elle puis reprit son chemin, ses ailes à demi-déployées, leurs extrémités touchant presque le sol. Ses plumes étaient lourdes de pluie. Après un rapide regard sur ses environs, Dusk sortit à découvert, sur ce large sentier de terre qui se faufilait entre les troncs et les buissons, le chemin qu'empruntaient les humains, totalement déserté bien avant que les premières gouttes se mettent à tomber. Tout le monde avait pris la fuite à peine le vent levé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la créature se coula à nouveau sous le couvert des arbres avec la grâce et la discrétion d'un chat. Il valait mieux rester prudente. Avec ce brouillard et le clapotis des gouttes contre les feuilles, la forêt semblait se mettre d'elle-même à son service pour lui faciliter la tâche. Un peu plus tard, elle abordait cet enchevêtrement d'épaisses racines recouvertes de mousse et de champignons. Elle s'était installée en contrebas d'une formation rocheuse qui prenait la forme d'une vaste crevasse naturelle, dans une cavité creusée à même la roche et la terre, juste assez grande pour lui permettre de se glisser à l'intérieur. Recroquevillée dans cette alvéole, elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau chez elle, lorsque son peuple se faufilait sous la glace lors de grandes tempêtes pour se tenir chaud.

Dusk escalada l'entremêlement de racines en quelques pas légers, et croisa le regard de l'humain alors même qu'un _crac !_ retentissant résonnait entre les arbres.

Il était là, l'humain qu'elle avait porté entre ses pattes comme une mère aurait bercé son petit, accroupi dans l'herbe humide. Et la Dragonne se tenait juste là elle aussi, bien visible au sommet de son piédestal naturel.

Cet humain, c'était très précisément celui qu'elle s'était fait la promesse d'éviter à tout prix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin capable de quitter cet endroit, mais elle s'était encore montrée trop imprudente. Trop distraite aussi, tous ses sens étaient manifestement tournés vers l'orage et pas vers l'une des règles élémentaires à sa survie en ces lieux qui ne lui appartenaient pas : ne laisser personne la voir. Alors la dragonne fit simplement demi-tour, le pas un peu lourd et la tête basse, prête à s'engouffrer dans le feuillage. C'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ça, et lever les voiles dès cette nuit.

 _\- Attends !_

Ce n'était qu'un mot, qu'un seul petit mot insignifiant, et pourtant ce dernier suffit à l'arrêter plus nettement qu'un ordre lancé par sa propre mère. Elle n'y avait pas prêté d'attention lorsque la Dame du Sanctuaire lui avait lancé la même interpellation –Dusk n'avait pas oublié son invitation, mais ses mots ne l'avaient pas empêchée de faire ce que bon lui semblait ce jour-là, alors pourquoi obéissait-elle à cet humain ?

Elle arqua le cou. L'humain s'était redressé, une main tendue vers elle, la paume ouverte comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher, mais il ramena très vite son bras contre lui dès qu'elle lui fit de nouveau face. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans son regard, seulement... du soulagement ?

 _\- J'en étais sûr ! Je le savais ! Tu es juste là, devant moi, alors c'est que tout va bien pas vrai ? Je suis pas fou, après tout._

C'était bien la première fois dans toute sa très longue vie que Dusk se retrouvait à court d'options. De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ?

 _\- Tu_ _–_ _tu peux me comprendre ou pas ?_

L'envie de rétorquer quelque chose d'assez ironique la titilla presque assez pour la faire céder, mais elle demeura silencieuse. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ni comment réagir de façon globale. Cet humain l'intriguait autant qu'il l'irritait. Il semblait l'avoir déjà vue, ce qui était vraiment très agaçant étant donné qu' _elle_ était celle qui le surveillait depuis qu'elle avait atterri ici, et certainement pas l'inverse... pas vrai ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait regagné conscience un court instant lorsqu'elle le tenait entre ses pattes, cette fameuse nuit d'automne ? Ça paraissait peu probable, sa réaction ne collait pas, à moins qu'il ne soit bel et bien fou. Ou juste inconscient. Peut-être les deux, ce qui pourrait expliquer la raison de sa promenade nocturne.

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non tu ne comprends pas. Je raconte n'importe quoi._

Comment ça "bien sûr que non" ?

\- _Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Un animal sans cervelle ?_

Dusk souffla bruyamment par les narines, agacée. Par la remarque de l'humain, mais aussi de son propre comportement. Elle n'était décidément pas capable de tenir sa langue, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, sous contrôle ces derniers temps.

De l'autre côté du petit carré d'herbe qui les séparait, l'humain avait considérablement pâli. Son expression s'était figée, mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

 _\- Je suis un Dragon, pas un vulgaire daim !_

Pas de réaction. Dusk en vint à se demander s'il était possible de "casser" un humain, mais sa patience arrivait déjà à son terme.

 _\- Dis quelque chose !_

 _\- Tu parles_. Fit-il d'une voix mal assurée, comme s'il peinait lui-même à croire en ses mots.

 _\- Toi aussi. Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire, pourtant._

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais sa remarque suffit au moins à le faire taire.

 _\- Quel genre de créature est-ce que tu es ?_

... Ou pas.

Dusk fit rapidement le tour des options qui se présentaient à elle. Fuir ? Ça n'arrangerait pas grand-chose, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait jamais fui quoi que ce soit, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aimait croire. Comme si sa combativité n'avait jamais été entachée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais...

Elle fuyait.

Cette vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle fuyait, depuis si longtemps, elle fuyait depuis toujours, elle pensait être inconditionnellement libre mais en réalité, elle n'avait jamais été aussi prisonnière. Prisonnière d'elle-même, de cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles et la rendait chancelante, incapable de faire face à quoi que ce soit qui se dressait dans son chemin.

Comme cet humain.

Pourquoi ne réalisait-elle cela que maintenant ?

Mais peu importe.

Il était temps de briser ses propres barrières.

* * *

Se faire surprendre par la pluie, c'était une chose. Tomber sur _la_ créature en cherchant à s'abriter, c'en était une autre.

Didi ne savait honnêtement pas quoi penser de tout ça. Droite, forte, plantée sur ses quatre pattes avec l'aplomb du prédateur qui sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre, il avait craint qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, ou pire, qu'elle s'éloigne et se volatilise, probablement à tout jamais. Alors, quand il l'avait vu amorcer ce mouvement de recul, il avait tendu la main, et lui avait crié, l'avait _implorée_ de s'arrêter, d'attendre, juste le temps de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Discuter autour d'un thé bien chaud ?

C'était déjà impressionnant de la voir vraiment, en chair et en os. Irréel. Mais l'entendre parler... l'entendre le réprimander comme un enfant, d'une voix à la fois grave et grondante mais maternelle, ça l'avait... légèrement chamboulé. Lui, sa rationalité, sa vision des choses et ses croyances. Pulvérisées, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne tenta même pas de s'imaginer quelque excuse pour expliquer la situation de façon rationnelle –le bruissement des feuilles, le _plic-ploc_ incessant des gouttes contre la végétation– tout simplement parce que rien, ni même l'environnement agité par l'orage ne pouvait l'expliquer.

 _\- Viens._

Sa voix fit de nouveau voler en éclats ses derniers remparts et tout son questionnement. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à la suivre.

 _\- C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ Grogna-t-elle de cette voix si étrange, douce et caverneuse. Elle avait l'air agitée, voire nerveuse, comme si sa présence ou la décision qu'elle venait visiblement de prendre la mettait très mal à l'aise.

 _\- Je..._

 _* J'ai besoin de temps. *_

Même à cette distance et l'esprit aussi embrumé par la trop grande quantité d'informations qu'il devait encaisser, Didi pourrait jurer avoir vu son regard et ses traits s'adoucir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et ses pupilles retrouvèrent une forme plus ronde et douce. Elle exhala quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un soupir.

 _\- Bien._

Et lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

 _\- On se reverra ?_

C'était sûrement idiot de lui demander ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'était pas prêt, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser cette chance inouïe lui filer entre les doigts. La créature le sonda une dernière fois de son regard d'or fondant. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre.

 _\- Quand la tempête sera passée._

* * *

 _ENFIIIIIIIIINNNNN_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Ça fait la deuxième fois que je prends le titre d'une chanson d'Imagine Dragons pour intituler mes chapitres, je manque d'inspi même pour ça snif_

 _Merci de m'avoir lue ! À bientôt pour le prochain, kiss kiss_


	7. Chap 5 › Something in the air

_AH. alors. oui, bonjour *tousse*. Comment ça je suis affreusement en retard ? Mais non, mais absolument pas !_ ಠ‿↼

 _Bon, inutile que je me répète, la suite met certes plus de temps que prévu à arriver_ _ **à chaque fois**_ _mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je compte pas abandonner alors que tout est déjà écrit dans ma tête. Je m'excuse quand même pour le temps phénoménal que je mets à poster, surtout pour pondre un chapitre aussi court (meh, j'en suis pas ravie de celui-là) mais c'est peut-être le fait que je me pousse à faire long qui me bloque_

 _Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture comme d'habitude, on se revoie en bas_ ⇩

* * *

 _ **SOMETHING IN THE AIR**_

 _\- Tu es revenu._

Elle était là, plus réelle que jamais, couchée dans l'herbe encore humide, comme une lionne tapie dans l'ombre, comme un prédateur. Didi ne savait pas grand-chose de concret à son sujet, mais son attitude, ses crocs et son appétit laissaient peu de place au doute.

Devant son silence, la créature leva les babines en un sourire carnassier assez inquiétant.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Vous les humains et votre vision rétrécie du monde avez beaucoup de mal à accepter un être comme moi._

Didi haussa les épaules d'un air qu'il espérait nonchalant. Lui qui d'habitude n'était jamais à court de mots ou d'arguments pour répliquer n'avait d'un seul coup plus la même inspiration face à la créature. Peut-être parce qu'il conversait avec ce que son cerveau considérait comme un animal, certes bien différent de toute espèce connue mais qui n'était pas censé être doué de parole, ou de toute forme d'intelligence aussi 'avancée' que celle de l'Homme. Enfin ça, c'est ce que son éducation lui dictait. Les animaux étaient certes doués d'une intelligence qui leur était propre, mais ils ne parlaient pas, et surtout pas français.

 _\- On peut dire que je suis différent des autres humains, alors._

La créature émit un son guttural et profond qui ressemblait beaucoup à un bref éclat de rire. Elle semblait parfaitement détendue, contrairement au jour d'orage où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Sa fourrure s'ombrait de teintes délicates et profondes qui lui rappelaient la couleur de l'océan sous un ciel d'été dénué de tout nuage. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs, peut-être que ces quelques jours de réflexion en attendant que la tempête s'éloigne lui avaient fait du bien, à elle aussi. Cette tempête d'ailleurs, avait vraiment surpris tout le monde. C'était assez rare, voire inconcevable, qu'un orage pareil se déclenche en plein hiver, accompagné de pluie, de grêle, de vent et d'éclairs. Les gens s'étaient donnés à cœur joie pendant ces quelques jours de mauvais temps pour étaler leur science alors qu'au fond, ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Ça pouvait être la faute au réchauffement climatique, aux caprices de la nature, ou juste un événement isolé qui ne se répéterait plus jamais. Peu importe, Didi avait des affaires plus importantes et mystérieuses encore à régler, des affaires qui prenaient la forme d'une grosse bête à fourrure bleue qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un dragon tout droit sorti d'un univers onirique.

 _\- Je ne connais pas ton nom._

 _\- Moi non plus,_ répondit la créature avec ce même malice dans la voix. Il était donc tombé sur un dragon-fauve non seulement narquois, mais qui en plus prenait visiblement du plaisir à l'être. C'était de mieux en mieux. _Dusk._

 _\- Dusk ?_ Didi rangea ce mot aux sonorités vaguement familières dans un coin de sa tête. Ça sonnait bizarrement anglais. _Moi c'est Dylan. Mais tu peux m'appeler Didi._

 _\- Dylan…_ C'était assez étrange d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche d'une créature comme elle. Le vidéaste lui laissa le temps d'apprécier cette information. Il avait un tas de questions à lui poser mais n'osait pas vraiment tout déballer de peur que sa curiosité ne l'agace. _Très bien, Didi. Ce sera mieux que "l'humain", pas vrai ?_ Elle marqua une pause. _Je vois bien que ça te démange, tu sais. Nous sommes tous les deux là pour discuter, ou échanger d'une certaine façon, alors vas-y. Tu peux t'asseoir plus près si tu veux, je ne vais pas te manger._

 _\- Euhh, je- je vais rester là pour le moment._ Fit Didi en s'asseyant sur un rocher à un ou deux mètres d'elle. C'était déjà proche, alors que la créature avait pointé l'espace vide juste à côté d'elle d'un mouvement de nez. Il ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour s'approcher autant. _Alors, tu es, quoi ? Un dragon ?_

 _\- Évidemment ! Que pensais-tu que j'étais ?_

Didi jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur sa droite, fuyant volontairement son regard. Elle exhala, long soupir que se matérialisa en nuage furtif et dansant de vapeur dans l'air frais du matin. Le jeune homme ne sut pas dire si c'était vraiment de l'ennui qui avait transpiré de ce soupir. Il espérait juste ne pas l'avoir déjà irritée. L'irriter ne l'inspirait pas trop.

 _\- Ces cracheurs de feu recouverts d'écailles dont vous raffolez dans vos récits ne sont pas les seuls dragons ayant foulé cette planète. Notre peuple se décline en centaines d'espèces différentes, des plus petits aux plus grands, chacun avec leurs caractéristiques physiques, leurs capacités, leur lieu de vie et leur rôle à jouer sur cette planète. Moi, je viens du Nord._

 _\- Du nord ?_ Répéta Didi, sourcils froncés. Au moins, la créature – _Dusk_ , il valait mieux s'habituer dès maintenant à l'appeler par son nom – n'avait pas l'air fermée à la discussion, mais le nord, c'était assez vague et très vaste, comme zone géographique.

\- _Ce n'est probablement pas le Nord que tu connais._ Elle marqua une pause, et son regard se voila d'un filtre sombre l'espace d'un court instant avant de retrouver son éclat naturel. _Et ce n'est plus le Nord que j'ai connu._

Didi regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir amené de quoi noter tout ça. La discussion promettait d'être longue et riche en éléments qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas retenir en entier. Après tout, c'était un tout nouveau monde, totalement inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, qui s'ouvrait à lui.

\- _Tu as quel âge ?_

\- _Quelques millénaires._

Sa réponse le laissa bouchée bée pendant une longue minute de silence contemplatif, tant l'ampleur de cette information était compliquée à saisir. Des millénaires d'existence... Le jeune homme avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce que ça représentait vraiment. D'un côté, il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait vu, à quoi ressemblait la planète, la nature et la vie plusieurs milliers d'années en arrière. D'une autre part, ce serait peut-être trop lourd à encaisser, et sûrement bien trop long à raconter.

\- _Wow._

Dusk montra les crocs dans un sourire approximatif, mais clairement amusé.

 _\- Et toi ?_

Didi lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

 _\- J'ai 25 ans._

 _\- Ah oui. Tu es jeune. Et si petit. À ton âge, je te dépassais déjà en taille._

 _\- Et bien, on est pas censés mesurer trois mètres de haut à l'âge adulte._

 _\- Je sais. Je te taquine._

Trop de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Certaines plus intéressantes que d'autres, mais là tout de suite, Didi se demanda comment un dragon, qu'il imaginait mener une vie sauvage, hors de toute civilisation, pouvait parler français avec autant d'aisance.

 _\- Tu peux parler toutes les langues ?_

 _\- La plupart._ Son oreille gauche suivit le mouvement d'un oiseau qui s'envola vers le ciel dans un léger bruissement d'ailes. _J'ai appris à les parler, les lire et les écrire lorsque je vivais parmi les tiens._

… _Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu… peux prendre forme humaine ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je crois que je n'en serai plus capable aujourd'hui._

C'est à ce moment précis que le vidéaste se dit qu'il avait décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle – du moins, ce qu'elle voudra bien lui partager. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avortait volontairement certaines de ses réponses, s'appliquant soigneusement à laisser de côté certains détails. Ce qui, au fond, était parfaitement normal. Après tout, chacun avait droit de garder une part de mystère sur son passé.

* * *

Finalement, leur échange avait duré plusieurs heures, et ils s'étaient quittés en fin d'après-midi à l'initiative de la dragonne, qui avait besoin de se nourrir. _" Je préfère chasser de nuit_ ", lui avait-elle expliqué alors qu'il étirait ses muscles fatigués après des heures à rester quasi-immobile sur son rocher. " _Aucun risque de vous croiser à cette heure-ci._ " Didi avait acquiescé d'un air absent. Il valait mieux pour n'importe qui d'autre qui n'était pas lui, de tomber nez à nez avec un dragon en pleine partie de chasse, alimenté par le seul désir vital de se nourrir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait sûrement frissonné à cette idée, mais maintenant, beaucoup plus de choses faisaient sens. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la dernière pièce manquante d'un énorme puzzle. Dusk lui faisait beaucoup moins peur. En fait, il ressentait même une profonde sympathie pour elle.

Dusk, c'était juste une vieille dragonne, qui avait visiblement perdu la trace de son peuple, sa _famille_ , après les avoir fuis pour des raisons qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Elle avait voyagé pendant des milliers d'années sur une terre qui ne cessait de se transformer au rythme des Hommes qui se démultipliaient aux quatre coins de la planète à une vitesse folle. Elle avait intégré une communauté de dragons qui avaient infiltré une ville humaine dans l'unique but d'apprendre d'eux – des dragons qui souhaitaient apprendre des humains, c'était aussi risible que fascinant. C'était ce groupe, plus précisément leurs leaders, qui lui avaient appris à se changer en humaine, se fondre dans la masse, s'instruire, apprendre le langage, le calcul, à peu près tout ce qui était propre aux Hommes. Et puis, elle était partie. Et à partir de ce jour, elle n'avait plus exactement voyagé, mais plutôt erré sur Terre, à la poursuite de ses repères. Apparemment, elle n'avait plus croisé un seul dragon depuis des centaines d'années.

Didi referma son cahier avec un soupir soulagé, les doigts fébriles et engourdis par de longues minutes d'écriture intensive. Il avait tout noté sur des dizaines de pages griffonnées au stylo noir, couvertes de rayures et de quelques croquis vagues de la dragonne. De quoi se convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou si elle venait à se volatiliser sans prévenir. Une part un peu égoïste de lui-même se disait qu'elle devait forcément lui être redevable après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, mais la logique voudrait qu'elle ne perçoive sûrement par les choses de la même façon. Il rangea ses notes avec la plume, soigneusement emballée pour ne pas l'abîmer, le tout caché là où personne n'irait chercher, et enchaîna sur le cours normal de sa journée comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 _Il neigeait._

 _Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de cendres ou de vrais flocons blancs ?_

 _Il en recueillit une particule au creux de sa main. Elle ne fondit pas._

 _C'est seulement après avoir observé ce morceau de cendre grise qu'il sentit l'odeur. Un parfum de terre brûlée, un goût âcre de fumée presque étouffant, mêlés à des relents de charogne._

 _Didi ouvrit les yeux au moment même où une lourde masse s'effondrait à quelques mètres de lui, quelque part sur sa droite. Une masse dont il ne saisit pas la couleur ni la forme, mais qui roula sur le sol blanc avec un 'crac' audible et sinistre, peignant la neige de rouge dans son passage._

 _Il leva les yeux presque à contrecœur, comme s'il s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il allait voir._

 _Des dizaines de silhouettes zébraient le ciel d'éclats bleus et furtifs, comme d'immenses rapaces. Ils filaient tous dans la même direction, de façon précipitée, emprunte de panique. Chaque nouvelle forme azurée qui chutait s'accompagnait de hurlements chagrinés._

 _Ils étaient chassés par quelque chose._

 _' Derrière toi. ' Chuchota une voix grondante mais bizarrement féminine. Dusk ?_

 _Didi fit volte-face._

 _L'horizon se peint de noir. L'atmosphère se chargea de cendres suffocantes. Et la nuit fondit sur lui comme les nuées ardentes d'un volcan._

* * *

 _Bon, après relecture je suis pas si déçue par ce chapitre, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Allez, à dans 6 mois pour la suite ! (haha je suis si drôle)_


	8. Chap 6 › Daughters and sons

_Bonjour bonjour_

 _Me revoilà_ _ **enfin**_ _avec un nouveau chapitre, un long chapitre de 10 000 mots que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire et dont je suis plutôt fière ; d_ _e quoi, peut-être, me faire pardonner pour l'attente ~_

 _Je ne vais encore une fois pas m'étaler sur les raisons, on a tous une vie derrière l'écran qui ne laisse parfois pas de place et de temps à internet ou d'autres loisirs auxquels on adore se consacrer, pourtant_

 _J'ai eu une grosse période de page blanche et la situation ne s'est débloquée que récemment, quand mon moral s'est amélioré, j'ai retrouvé mon envie d'écriture ; je me suis posée avec un peu de musique et j'ai rédigé ce chapitre en l'espace d'une ou deux semaines !_

 _._

 _J'ai quelques news à annoncer quant au format de cette histoire, d'ailleurs :_

 _\- Dusk va devenir le personnage principal de ce récit, étant issue de ma création, je maîtrise tout à propos d'elle, j'ai plus de facilités à écrire de son point de vue. Quant à Didi, il est tellement OOC (ce qui est normal, je ne le connais pas personnellement après tout) que pour moi, il n'est plus vraiment le Didi de Youtube, mais vous êtes tout à fait libres de vous imaginer le vidéaste ! Je ne compte pas changer son nom, ni quoi que ce soit qui est déjà établi. Et puis, c'est ce qu'il est de toute façon, un mec random qui est plongé un peu de force, un peu de son plein gré aussi dans quelque chose qui le dépasse._

 _\- De plus, cette histoire comportera très probablement plusieurs fins, ce sera alors à vous de choisir laquelle vous plaît le plus, tout simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider sur celle qui me convient à 100% pour tout clôturer de façon satisfaisante, dans ce cas, autant vous offrir les différents dénouements que j'ai en tête. o/_

.

 _ **Bambi**_ _: Je ne suis pas sûre que tu repasseras par ici après tout ce temps, mais ton petit commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et c'est un réel boost de motivation quand on écrit et on publie une histoire qui nous tient à cœur, mais qui ne suscite pas de réaction 'visible' par l'auteur_

 _J'imagine que si tu apprécies le fait que Didi ne soit pas complètement central à l'histoire, ma décision concernant Dusk te plaira ;)_

 _Merci à toi !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **DAUGHTERS AND SONS**_

 _\- Il y a un dragon sous Yellowstone ?!_

Tout le poids de cette révélation et ce qu'elle impliquait résonna dans un silence sourd qui s'étira à peine plus de quelques secondes avant que Dusk ne le brise d'un éclat de rire guttural et que Didi, trompé par sa naïveté d'humain qui avait décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, ne puisse répondre que par une moue faussement boudeuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui en voulait réellement pour quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Comment en vouloir à une créature qui nous ouvrait les portes et nous chuchotait les secrets d'un monde complètement fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas un dragon ? – ou tout autre animal dont l'Homme n'avait pas connaissance à ce jour. Un monde auquel le vidéaste n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès, ne serait-ce que par le biais d'histoires.

\- _Pardon_ , fit la dragonne entre deux hoquets. _C'est juste trop facile de te faire croire ce genre de chose._

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés déjà, de façon presque trop furtive et _normale_ pour avoir l'impression palpable que ce laps de temps ait vraiment existé. Pourtant, la vie de Didi n'avait que très peu changé.

Et ce fait l'avait non seulement beaucoup rassuré, mais c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de la dragonne plutôt que de s'éloigner. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait eu un peu peur au début, ce qui était tout à fait normal et compréhensible, au fond. Une peur qui s'était installée juste après que le choc initial lié à cette incroyable rencontre se soit effacée. Le jeune homme s'était vu prendre les armes et partir à dos de dragon pour combattre un ennemi surpuissant qui menaçait l'équilibre de la planète ou la vie de tous les êtres vivants qui la peuplaient. Heureusement pour lui – mais aussi et surtout pour l'avenir de la Terre – croiser le chemin de Dusk ne l'avait pas transformé en protagoniste cliché d'un livre de fantasy. On attendait pas de lui qu'il s'accroche au cou de cette créature et qu'ils décollent tous deux vers le ciel, direction des horizons plus sombres et des batailles qu'ils ne pouvaient techniquement pas gagner. Et quand il avait réfléchi à tout ça d'un peu plus près, il s'était dit que la créature en question devait être aussi soulagée que lui – du moins si elle avait eu connaissance de ces fameux livres et de leurs scénarios tous plus ou moins similaires.

En fait, elle semblait fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un peut-être. Tout dans son comportement indiquait plutôt clairement qu'elle n'était pas venue ici dans l'espoir de trouver son cavalier et d'accomplir quelque prophétie héroïque, mais plutôt quelque chose comme… du repos. Une courte pause dans sa longue existence, qui s'étirerait peut-être encore sur des centaines, ou des milliers d'années.

Oui, Dusk était un vieux dragon. Pas le plus vieux qui ait jamais existé, mais elle traînait quelques millénaires de vie derrière elle, et le bagage émotionnel qui allait avec. Parfois, elle paraissait encore plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, une fatigue que trahissaient les mouvements un peu pâteux, un peu fébriles de son corps, mais le brasier qui nichait dans son regard, lui, ne vacillait jamais.

Didi s'était perdu plus d'une fois dans l'or fondu de ses yeux, quand il ne se noyait pas dans le bleu nocturne de sa fourrure, ou la façon dont le duvet de ses plumes s'agitait faiblement sous le plus léger courant d'air. Une fascination qui l'avait beaucoup irritée au début, puisque forcément, Dusk ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait posséder de si spécial qui puisse émerveiller quelqu'un au point de le plonger dans une sorte de transe contemplative. Et puis, elle s'était habituée, petit à petit, et aujourd'hui, elle se contentait de le ramener dans le présent d'un bruissement d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête.

Didi ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à se rapprocher de lui, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne comprenait plus grand-chose à sa vie et à la direction qu'elle prenait, impactée malgré tout par l'apparition de la dragonne au sein du courant pas si tranquille de son existence. Alors il laissait couler, tâchant de s'ancrer dans cette nouvelle réalité et de s'accommoder à celle-ci – la seule chose qui avait véritablement changé, c'était le temps qu'il passait en forêt hors tournage. Très vite, la certitude d'être en train de rêver s'était effacée pour laisser place à l'acceptation, calme, résignée.

\- _Ok, pas de dragon géant sous Yellowstone alors. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est à l'abri d'une éruption._

\- _En fait, ce n'est pas impossible_ , répliqua la dragonne. La façon dont sa gueule, les muscles qui se cachaient sous la peau et sa langue se mouvaient lorsqu'elle parlait le fascinerait probablement toujours. _Je ne suis jamais allée vérifier par moi-même, peut-être que l'un des nôtres s'est glissé au cœur de ce volcan. Beaucoup de dragons sont friands de ces endroits encore inaccessibles à l'Homme, surtout les plus grands, tu te doutes pourquoi._

\- _Mais comment c'est possible ?_

Si un dragon pouvait se cacher dans un volcan endormi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait encore à découvrir ? Des dragons enfouis sous des kilomètres de roche, qui veillaient sur leur précieux trésor ou d'autres colosses semblables au Loch Ness tapis dans les crevasses les plus profondes de l'océan ? Et pourquoi pas un monstre à trois têtes, tombé du ciel et crachant des éclairs un peu comme l'antagoniste de Godzilla ?

\- _Tu réfléchis trop fort,_ le réprimanda Dusk. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il se penchait trop souvent sur ce qui l'entourait, elle et les autres dragons. Bien sûr, de son point de vue, il n'y avait rien de bizarre : elle avait vécu entourée des siens et de créatures dont on ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence depuis sa naissance. L'esprit de Didi trébuchait dans ce flot d'informations. _On nous a créé comme ça, c'est tout. Tu te fais du mal à tenter de démystifier quelque chose qui s'explique par une science, si on peut nommer ça ainsi, différente de la tienne._

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, qui s'étira pendant de longues et calmes minutes. Du coin de l'œil, Didi observa la dragonne s'immobiliser complètement, semblable à une statue de saphir sombre miroitant tranquillement au soleil.

\- _Ma famille me manque, tu sais._

Sa voix trancha nettement dans l'atmosphère tranquille qui les entourait. Les deux pattes avant croisées l'une sur l'autre, elle avait l'air parfaitement détendue, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec un soupir. La dragonne s'ouvrait si peu souvent à propos de son passé le plus ancien, son enfance, que le vidéaste n'osa pas renchérir ni même se tourner vers elle de peur de la couper dans son élan, mais il était plus attentif que jamais.

\- _Quand j'étais jeune… et idiote. Vraiment très idiote, je me croyais plus intelligente que tout le monde. Je pensais pouvoir vivre sans eux et les oublier._

Le calme s'éternisa à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment contemplatif à attendre qu'elle reprenne la parole, Didi se risqua à relancer le sujet.

\- _Tu regrettes d'être partie ?_

 _* Tu regrettes d'être partie ? *_

 _La question, sortie de nul part, la prit par surprise. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard écarlate, envoûtant, de Tahpaar. Le dragon noir se tenait quelques mètres à l'écart et la surplombait d'autant plus, mais Dusk sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps tout entier tandis qu'elle tentait sans grand succès de se rafraîchir à l'ombre de ses vastes ailes. Ces dernières la couvraient efficacement des rayons brûlants du soleil et jetaient une énorme flaque d'ombre sur le sol. Peut-être que cela aurait suffi si la roche au sommet de laquelle ils se trouvaient ne dégageait déjà pas autant de chaleur, et que le vent ne soufflait pas en bouffées suffocantes et irrégulières, embrasant ses poumons, l'asséchant petit à petit. Pourtant, la dragonne ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien._

 _-_ Non _, répondit-elle après un court instant de réflexion._ Je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité quelque part dans le Nord. _Elle reporta son regard sur l'étendue infinie de sable doré, presque blanc, qui s'offrait à eux. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de dunes aux courbes rondes sculptées par les rafales et de terres arides et sèches, et le ciel, du bleu le plus limpide qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Son petit corps trapu et l'épaisseur de sa fourrure n'en faisaient pas la créature la plus adaptée pour évoluer dans un tel environnement, c'était certain, mais Dusk se débrouillait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Elle avait chaud, ses plumes s'étaient transformées en nid à poussière et la démangeaient mais c'était le prix à payer pour voir les merveilles de ce monde de ses propres yeux. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris le risque de s'enfoncer si loin dans le désert, alors à la recherche d'une sorte de chimère._ Mais c'est bien ça le problème, tu vois. Si je ne m'étais pas envolée, je serais restée là-bas avec eux et je n'aurais jamais pu voir tout ça.

 _-_ Je comprends. _Il ponctua ses mots d'un bref silence contemplatif._ Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Bien mieux. Merci.

 _À l'horizon, l'astre solaire s'apprêtait à entamer sa descente, le ciel ne tarderait pas à se peindre d'orange et de rose. Il était temps de rentrer, même si la dragonne serait restée perchée au sommet de son caillou jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. En plus de pouvoir contempler le manteau d'étoiles qui se découvrirait à son regard dans le noir, cela lui permettrait de se baigner dans des températures bien plus douces, presque froides. Elle rangea ce nouvel objectif dans un coin dans son esprit, se remit debout et s'ébroua vigoureusement, jusqu'à ne plus sentir le poids de milliers de grains de sable logés dans ses ailes._

 _-_ Parfait. Alors volons.

… _usk ?_

… _Dusk ?_

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, trop brutal au vu de l'ancienneté de ce souvenir et des émotions attisées par ce flash du passé. Les couleurs chaudes du désert se brouillèrent comme un écran de fumée pour laisser place au vert vibrant de la forêt, rapidement suivi par le sifflement des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles. C'était la voix de l'humain qui l'avait tirée de ses songes éveillés.

\- _Oh, pardon. J'étais… partie ailleurs._

\- _C'est pas grave_ , fit Didi avec un sourire conciliant. _Je dois partir de toute façon._ Il parut hésiter une courte seconde. _On se revoit bientôt ?_

 _\- Oui._

Visiblement rassuré, le jeune homme jeta son sac sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans la végétation pour retrouver le sentier.

C'était si étrange de la part d'un humain, de lui poser ce genre de question à _elle_. Dusk n'arrivait pas à bien saisir quelle place, ou quel rôle elle pouvait bien tenir dans sa vie.

Peut-être que ses années de solitude l'avaient rendue trop… malléable, trop facilement domestiquée par des sentiments dont elle ne devrait pas écouter les murmures et les promesses. Peut-être qu'elle devrait disparaître, dès ce soir, partir le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais revenir en arrière, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

Tourner le dos à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui lui était cher ne lui avait jamais posé de problème par le passé, pourtant. Elle était parvenue à quitter le grand dragon noir et sa cité sous la montagne parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, pas à cause de quelque désastre qui l'aurait poussée à s'enfuir.

Même si ces prétendus voyages avaient toujours eu ce goût de fuite, et d'inachevé.

Et la voilà coincée avec un humain, pour quoi, des discussions qui lui retournaient la mémoire dans tous les sens ?

Peut-être que l'âge la rendait sénile.

Encore un peu désorientée, Dusk le laissa partir sans réellement savoir trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que son esprit ne lui avait pas ramené l'image de Tahpaar des affres de sa mémoire.

* * *

 _Des centaines de dragons, tous rassemblés au même endroit, sous le même toit, et sous le même souverain. Ça semblait parfaitement inconcevable, et pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas lui mentir. Ce spectacle qui défilait devant elle, toutes ces taches vibrantes de couleur qui s'agitaient partout dans une harmonie relative, tous ces origines différentes mêlées dans une cacophonie de voix qui sonnaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, ne pouvaient pas mentir. Et à ses côtés, Tahpaar, le maître des lieux, avait l'air très fier de son travail._

 _-_ Bienvenue, chère dragonne _, fit-il de sa voix grondante._ Tu es ici chez-toi. Lahuv va te montrer le chemin jusqu'à ton espace. Reviens me voir lorsque ce sera fait.

 _La voilà, aux portes de la Cité des Dragons._

 _Sa nouvelle maison._

 _Après déjà plusieurs centaines d'années de voyage qui semblaient sans fin, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que cette vaste communauté pour enfin s'autoriser un peu de repos, à l'abri derrière les parois de la montagne creuse et bercée par la présence rassurante de ses frères et sœurs de tous horizons._

 _En voyant cette silhouette se dessiner sous ses yeux fatigués comme un mirage, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose qui ressemblerait ni plus ni moins qu'à une simple grotte, assez vaste pour y accueillir les résidents de cette fameuse communauté dont on lui avait soufflé les promesses à de nombreuses reprises. Mais la nature semblait avoir taillé les entrailles du mont rien que pour eux. L'intérieur de la montagne s'ouvrait sur une cave immense baignée par de nombreux puits de lumière. La roche se tapissait de végétation dense, de fleurs, de mousse et de plantes grimpantes qui pendaient mollement au gré des courants d'air ou s'enroulaient le longs d'épais piliers. Non, pas de simples piliers…_

 _-_ Ce sont les os du plus grand dragon qui ait vécu dans ce désert _, expliqua la voix mielleuse de Lahuv._ Il s'appelait Ekqotu. On dit qu'il soulevait de gigantesques tempêtes de sable sur son passage mais qu'il ne répondait qu'à la mission que lui avait confiée notre mère. _À ses côtés, le corps fin et gracile de la dragonne ondulait gracieusement. La teinte bleue argentée de sa peau attrapait le moindre rayon de soleil et la faisait miroiter comme une pierre précieuse. Ses deux longues moustaches et la crête translucide qui courait le long de son dos s'agitaient en rythme avec ses mouvements, mais rien chez-elle ne semblait soumis à la pression de l'air._ Nos ancêtres sont certainement plus énigmatiques que nous _, fit-elle avec un rictus étrange et doux à la fois._ Ses raisons nous sont obscures, mais Ekqotu est celui qui a creusé cette montagne. Il repose ici depuis des milliers d'années.

 _-_ C'est… merveilleux _, souffla Dusk, véritablement subjuguée par cette histoire, quoique trop brève à son goût._

 _Ensemble, elles volèrent encore plus profondément au cœur de la montagne et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage guère plus étroit, aux murs recouverts de mousse et de minces filets d'eau claire qui s'écoulaient tranquillement pour rejoindre ce qui ressemblait à une rivière souterraine. Il y faisait plus frais, presque assez froid pour que Dusk puisse enfin retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Lahuv lui lança un regard entendu._

 _-_ Tu n'es pas la seule à être originaire des régions froides. Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise ici.

\- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux, mais… on est en plein désert, comment est-ce possible ?

 _Les températures plus basses pouvaient tout simplement s'expliquer par les centaines de tonnes de roche qui les séparaient de l'extérieur et ne laissaient passer aucune chaleur. D'ailleurs, la seule source de lumière émanait de gros champignons qui luisaient fortement, suspendus la tête à l'envers au plafond, et de la rivière en contrebas, qui semblait en produire aussi. En s'approchant de plus près, Dusk constata que des milliers de petits poissons émettaient une faible lueur blanche. Mais Lahuv comprit le vrai sens de sa question._

\- Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, chaque dragon possède une capacité qui est propre à son espèce. Cet environnement est le résultat des capacités combinées d'individus différents, qui avaient besoin d'un espace plus froid pour vivre ici. Les poissons que tu as remarqués sont ma création, alors ne les mange pas, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

 _Lahuv rit doucement._

\- Tu pourras toi aussi apporter quelque chose à cet endroit si tu le souhaites. Fais-en juste part à Tahpaar ou moi-même avant.

 _Dusk acquiesça fermement de la tête, déterminée. Ignora délibérément sa propre voix qui lui chuchotait que son pouvoir, si elle en possédait un, ne s'était pas encore éveillé, ne s'éveillerait peut-être jamais. Elle se contenta d'enfouir ce rappel déplaisant sous les dizaines d'autres pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête._

* * *

 _Ce matin, tout le refuge était particulièrement agité. Dusk se réceptionna avec une élégance approximative aux côtés de Tahpaar. Les gouttelettes d'eau froide qui s'accrochaient à sa fourrure après sa baignade matinale s'évaporèrent dès que le grand dragon noir souffla sur elle. Elle se trouvait toujours des airs empotés en se plaçant près de lui et ses courbes athlétiques._

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

 _Le feu liquide qui dansait dans les yeux du souverain sembla redoubler d'intensité tout à coup._

\- L'un des nôtres nous a signalé le passage d'un grand troupeau de bêtes à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Nous allons chasser.

\- Chasser… tous ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr. _Ce fut la voix légère de Lahuv qui lui répondit cette fois-ci, perchée du haut d'une arche moussue._ Les premières grandes chasses sont toujours un peu impressionnantes pour les nouveaux venus, mais tu viens d'une famille nombreuse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'auras aucune difficulté à suivre.

 _Dehors, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. L'air était froid, un peu humide. Au moins, elle ne s'écroulerait pas à cause de la chaleur du jour._

 _Le claquement sec des ailes de Tahpaar lorsqu'il prit son envol sonna l'heure du grand départ. Lahuv le suivit d'un mouvement aérien qui ne trahissait aucun effort et Dusk se dépêcha de les rattraper pour éviter d'être emportée par tous les autres. Tous les dragons se lancèrent depuis la roche dans un concert de rugissements joyeux et la dragonne prit un peu de hauteur pour mieux les observer. Lancés dans la même direction à vive allure, ils ressemblaient à une énorme armée, une horde indestructible et inarrêtable dont les contours en teintes de gris s'esquissaient à peine dans la pénombre de la nuit. Tahpaar et le noir profond de ses écailles comme la pointe d'une flèche mortelle. Elle replongea à l'avant du cortège d'un simple geste de la queue, les ailes totalement déployées pour flotter jusqu'à Lahuv._

 _À leur arrivée, le grand troupeau se mit précipitamment en mouvement avec des cris affolés qui ne firent que raviver l'excitation de la chasse chez la centaine de prédateurs qui leurs fondaient dessus. C'étaient des bêtes que Dusk n'avait jamais rencontrées avant, de grands herbivores dressés sur de longues et puissantes pattes, qui bondissaient sur le sable mou avec la même agilité qu'elle possédait dans la neige. Mais ces animaux avaient beau évoluer dans leur environnement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que courir face à la menace qui tombait depuis le ciel._

 _Viser les animaux malades ou trop vieux, c'était la règle fondamentale d'une chasse en bonne et due forme. Certains dragons plongeaient déjà vers le sol, toutes griffes tendues pour attraper leur cible, et d'autres fouettaient le sable en grandes nuées ocres pour regagner les airs, une masse immobile entre les pattes. Ils ressemblaient à ces oiseaux qui filaient en piqué dans la mer, perçaient à la fois la surface de l'eau et leur proie d'un coup de bec._

 _À ses côtés, juste assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir l'air danser autour d'elle et filer entre ses écailles avec un doux chantonnement, Lahuv lui lança un bref regard avant de foncer elle aussi vers le bas. Un regard de défi, une invitation à jouer que la dragonne saisit à cœur joie. Dusk rabattit ses ailes contre ses flancs et se laissa tomber jusqu'à raser le sol en soulevant une traînée de sable derrière elle. Puis, elle tendit les pattes et planta les griffes dans la chair de sa proie._

* * *

 _Douleur._

 _Son corps s'anima brusquement avec un soubresaut peiné, et elle rouvrit les yeux sur un plafond orné d'arabesques aux couleurs d'un coucher de soleil._

 _Son être tout entier la tiraillait, comme si elle sombrait sous une vague d'élancements brûlants qui paralysaient tous ses muscles et l'empêchaient de retrouver la surface, de distinguer le haut du bas. Elle respirait vite, et fort, ses yeux voyaient flous, et avec tous ses autres sens mis en sourdine, elle aurait probablement commencé à paniquer si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas venus répondre aux interrogations de son esprit désorienté._

 _Est-ce qu'elle y était… vraiment arrivé ?_

 _Elle se redressa sur des membres fins et tremblants, dénués de fourrure et si différents des siens, mais reliés à son corps, qu'elle pouvait bouger, contrôler à son bon vouloir. C'était sa main, son bras. C'étaient ses jambes, dépliées devant elle._

 _Elle avait réussi. Elle était humaine._

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _Dusk posa ses yeux sur ce qui ressemblait à une autre forme humaine, qui parlait avec la voix de Lahuv. Elle distinguait à peine une cascade bleue argentée qui se déroulait dans son dos, et une matière claire qui drapait son corps._ Bois un peu d'eau. Ta vision va s'éclaircir d'elle-même dans quelques instants.

 _Docile, elle laissa son regard vagabonder tranquillement sur ses environs. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce à la roche délicatement taillée et polie, drapée de lourds rideaux colorés qui s'agitaient faiblement sous la brise d'air chaud qui filait à travers les fenêtres. Elle se trouvait elle-même installée sur un épais tapis, doux et pliable, juste assez mou pour contenir tout le poids d'une masse inanimée qui s'écroule en son centre. L'air sentait les épices, le sable et la nature._

 _Elle avala quelques gorgées d'une eau délicieusement fraîche, ses doigts un peu tremblants fermés autour de la surface lisse et ronde d'une coupe que Lahuv déposa sur un petit meuble de bois sombre. Elle portait un doux sourire et ses prunelles étincelaient avec la même chaleur que Dusk lui connaissait dans sa forme originelle. Ses cheveux cascadaient comme une rivière jusqu'au creux de son dos, enroulés en une coiffure trop complexe pour l'esprit encore brumeux de la dragonne, qui avait l'impression de vivre une seconde naissance. Sa gorge était sèche et sa peau la picotait comme un millier de petits dards qui s'enfonçaient en même temps dans sa chair._

 _Elle saisit la main tendue de Lahuv et se dressa sur deux jambes vacillantes, mais qui soutinrent son poids par le miracle de sa volonté. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'effondre comme une petite chose fragile devant son amie, elle devait apprendre à contrôler ce nouveau elle dès maintenant._

\- Tu es plutôt jolie _, commenta-t-elle un peu maladroitement en l'observant. Lahuv rit de bon cœur et la mena devant un grand objet qui lui renvoya d'abord l'image de la pièce, puis celle de sa propre réflexion, qui haussa comiquement les sourcils en s'apercevant._

\- Toi aussi, regarde.

 _Dusk promena ses mains le long de son corps sans totalement y croire. Un soupçon d'anxiété lui tritura l'esprit lorsqu'une pensée un peu folle lui fit se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur, que peut-être elle ne parviendrait jamais à regagner son corps de dragon, son vrai corps. Mais en posant sa main jusqu'au-dessus de l'endroit où elle sentait son cœur battre, elle perçut cette énergie si familière battre avec lui, courir dans ses veines et se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux et se concentrer juste assez fort pour redevenir ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour une crainte aussi ridicule. Un tout nouveau monde s'offrait à elle désormais._

 _La dragonne se détailla un peu mieux, pendant que Lahuv fouillait dans une armoire massive. Ses prunelles avaient perdu de leur éclat pour se peindre d'une couleur typiquement humaine, brun chocolat rehaussé de quelques paillettes ambrées. Quant à ses cheveux, ils portaient la même teinte bleu profond que sa fourrure, masse épaisse un peu brouillonne qui lui chatouillait tout juste les épaules. Elle les rejeta en arrière pour mieux étudier les traits de son visage, le rose de ses lèvres, la courbure de son nez, l'arche de ses sourcils. Puis son cou, si mince et fragile, sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. La dragonne effectua un tour sur elle-même, bras tendus. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce corps, une aura particulière et sauvage qui dépeignait son appartenance aux contrées lointaines qui l'avaient vue naître. L'épaisseur de sa chevelure, le blanc crémeux de sa peau. Quelques taches de rousseur éparses qui pommelaient la courbe de ses joues._

 _Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Sa tête avait cessé de lui tourner et la douleur de sa transformation n'était plus réduite qu'à un léger bourdonnement._

 _Lahuv revint vers elle les bras chargés de vêtements aux matières souples et coloris variés. Elle la jaugea d'un air appréciateur._

\- On va t'habiller. _Elle déposa un bout de tissu contre sa peau, l'aligna avec ses bras._ On ne peut pas côtoyer les humains comme ça, même si ça nous paraît naturel. Il te faudra quelques jours pour réellement apprivoiser ton nouveau corps. Tahpaar et moi allons-nous occuper de t'apprendre le nécessaire, tu verras, c'est plus simple que tu ne le penses. Tu maîtrises déjà bien ta voix et tes mouvements jusqu'à maintenant, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons t'apprendre à te battre, à jouer d'un instrument ou à chevaucher.

 _Dusk sentit son esprit défaillir sous ce flot d'informations, toutes plus alléchantes l'une que l'autre. Jouer d'un instrument, chevaucher ? Se battre ? De quoi les humains étaient-ils encore capables ?_

\- Je veux tout apprendre !

\- Nous t'apprendrons tout, et plus encore, c'est promis. Mais d'abord, il faut t'habiller. Pour le moment, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux mais il faudra couvrir mieux que ça pour sortir dehors.

 _Finalement, elles lui avaient déniché un vêtement plutôt simple et au matériau souple, qui n'entravait aucun de ses mouvements. Lahuv avait même pris le temps de peigner puis tresser ses cheveux qui, grâce à son travail, ne ressemblaient plus à une touffe informe qu'on aurait déposé un peu au hasard sur son crâne. Ses doigts s'étaient attardés de temps à autre pour la masser, chassant les derniers élancements de douleur. C'étaient des sensations nouvelles, mais pas désagréables._

 _Ensuite, la dragonne la guida hors de la chambre dans un dédale de couloirs tapissés d'étoffes qui leur permettaient d'avancer à pas feutrés. Un bout de montagne à taille humaine, divisée en diverses pièces, chambres, et autres espaces de vie sobrement décorés. Il faisait nettement plus chaud ici, mais sans sa fourrure, c'était aussi plus supportable._

 _Au bout du couloir, elles poussèrent deux lourdes portes qui pivotèrent sur leurs gonds avec un léger grincement, s'ouvrant sur une vaste pièce baignée de lumière, mais ce qui attrapa le regard de la dragonne et retint immédiatement toute son attention, c'était cette immense voile, drapée d'un bout à l'autre du mur qui lui faisait face. Subjuguée par l'œuvre qui se dépliait sous ses yeux, elle s'approcha presque timidement, effleura la matière souple et pliante, délicatement soyeuse sous la pulpe de ses doigts. C'était un travail d'une finesse extraordinaire, explosion de couleurs qui s'entrelaçaient gracieusement depuis l'extrémité gauche de la toile, retraçant toute l'histoire connue de leur peuple jusqu'à ce jour._

 _Chaque petit fil enchevêtré dans l'autre formait des silhouettes, qui elles-mêmes formaient des peuples, des histoires et des lieux de vies. Dusk chercha sa propre famille pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lahuv la rejoigne silencieusement._

\- Où se trouvent les miens ?

 _La dragonne balaya la voile d'un coup d'œil rapide. Elle en connaissait visiblement chaque détail par cœur._

\- Je crois que tu es la toute première de ton peuple à t'être aventurée hors du Nord. _Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule._ Maintenant que tu es là avec nous, tu pourras tout nous raconter sur les tiens, et nous trouverons un endroit où vous représenter.

 _Bien sûr, c'était logique. Dusk aimait sa famille de tout son cœur, mais s'il y avait bien une chose chez eux qui l'avait toujours irritée au plus haut point, c'était leur crainte de l'inconnu. Ils refusaient obstinément de franchir les frontières glacées de leur territoire pour découvrir ce qu'il se cachait de l'autre côté. En fait, leur monde s'arrêtait probablement à ces fameuses frontières. Et quand la petite et naïve dragonne qu'elle était plus jeune leur demandait sans cesse ce qu'il y avait par-delà la neige, les plaines blanches qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, les eaux froides et la glace, puis pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne voulait y aller, elle avait d'abord reçu des réponses vagues, qui s'étaient peu à peu transformées en une sorte d'agacement collectif qu'ils se plaisaient à cacher sous la volonté de la protéger des innombrables dangers qui se tapissaient à l'extérieur._

 _Elle était donc la seule qui avait jamais osé partir, défier les conseils des anciens qui avaient soi-disant tout vu, tout vécu ?_

\- Tu sais… _Commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter, cherchant les mots justes._ J'apprécie ta proposition, mais mon peuple n'a rien de spécial, je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne sais pas si nous méritons vraiment une place sur votre toile.

 _Tout le visage de Lahuv se peignit d'incompréhension pendant un court instant, vite remplacé par un petit sourire amusé, vaguement peiné._

\- Cette toile n'appartient pas qu'à Tahpaar et moi-même. Elle appartient à tous les dragons, peu importe leurs origines, ou leurs pouvoirs. _Elle attrapa les mains de Dusk, les serra gentiment entre ses deux paumes._ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être spéciale pour te sentir ici chez-toi, d'accord ?

 _La dragonne hocha la tête. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Les mots de Lahuv résonnaient agréablement dans son esprit, des mots qu'elle avait trop peu entendus, réparateurs._

 _Oui, elle se sentait comme à la maison ici. Comme lorsqu'elle se roulait en boule sous plusieurs mètres de glace, nichée contre le flanc de sa sœur pour se réchauffer lors des périodes le plus rudes de l'hiver. Ici, c'était les filles et les fils d'une seule même entité qui jetaient sur elle leur présence protectrice, et c'était tout aussi bien._

* * *

 _Bras tendu, paume à plat, et les yeux étincelants de larmes à peine contenues, Dusk attendait._

 _Après quelques minutes à jouer la statue, un léger souffle chaud, presque humide, vint timidement chatouiller sa main ouverte._

 _Le souffle court d'un nouveau-né qui réchauffait sa peau, son cœur, puis son âme toute entière, la transperçait d'un bonheur intense qui lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats et de fondre en larmes en même temps._

 _Mais Dusk se contenait, sous le regard attentif et confiant du parent, qui couvait tous ses petits qui grouillaient contre son ventre dans une masse informe d'ailes et de pattes maladroites entremêlées de ses deux prunelles sombres emplies d'une tendresse infinie._

 _Et enfin, quatre griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, tâtant, cherchant le meilleur point d'appui. Un poids léger mais chaud, presque brûlant, qui s'installait et s'enroulait au creux de sa main ouverte, si petit, si précieux, et qui levait sur elle deux billes bleues et curieuses, vibrantes de vie._

 _Le nouveau-né pencha son minuscule crâne d'un côté, ronfla le nez tendu vers elle comme pour lui dire bonjour, puis s'enroula dans l'étreinte frémissante d'émotion de ses mains et s'endormit aussitôt._

 _Et Dusk n'osa plus bouger._

 _Ses bras étaient dorénavant assez musclés pour supporter le poids plume du petit qui roupillait tranquillement au creux de sa main, mais dans sa hâte de saluer la portée, elle s'était penchée en avant et son dos courbé commençait à la tirailler._

\- Il semble aussi curieux que toi. _La voix de Hunvel ricocha contre les parois étroites de la crypte. Elle poussa gentiment du nez l'un de ses petits qui escaladait vaillamment la montagne d'écailles qui lui barrait le passage._ Tu devrais t'asseoir, _fit la dragonne qui semblait avoir remarqué son malaise. Elle désigna d'un mouvement de nez le creux qui se dessinait dans la jonction entre son cou et son épaule._ Juste là, viens. Tu seras plus à l'aise.

 _Dusk hocha la tête et se glissa méthodiquement jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, veillant à ne pas brusquer le petit être et son sommeil._

 _Pour le moment, tous les bébés se peignaient de blanc, des écailles presque translucides qui s'assombriraient et prendraient de nouvelles couleurs au fil du temps. La prunelle de leurs yeux brillait déjà de mille feux, mais Hunvel lui avait expliqué qu'aucun dragon de son peuple ne possédait la même couleur d'écailles et d'iris. Hunvel, justement, miroitait comme du diamant noir, des écailles semblables à un ciel nocturne injectées de multiples reflets mauves et lavandes. Son regard se couvrait du vert le plus profond et le plus lumineux que Dusk ait jamais vu, deux billes de jade infiniment tendres._

\- Est-ce que votre peuple a déjà vu naître un dragon blanc ? _Demanda Dusk, toujours curieuse de tout._

\- Jamais. _Un souffle chaud ébouriffa ses cheveux._ Tout comme il ne peut exister de dragon noir. Crème, d'un doré très clair ou même argenté, oui. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux portera cette couleur. L'environnement au sein duquel on naît influe beaucoup sur nos couleurs.

 _Dusk se demanda où Hunvel était née pour acquérir ce halo d'améthyste et sa nitescence féérique. Peut-être dans les confins de l'espace, au creux d'un amas de poussière colorée et volatile, ou sur une autre planète faite de cristaux pourpres._

 _Elle se mit à imaginer de quelles couleurs se couvriraient tous ces nouveau-nés : d'or et de bronze, de brun et d'ocre, peut-être d'un vert sombre et dense. Puis son esprit dériva, tandis que tout son corps relâchait toute tension au rythme de ce train de pensées relaxant, tâchant d'énumérer et de visionner chaque teinte qu'il était possible pour ces dragons de revêtir._

 _Elle s'endormit._

 _Le lendemain, elle reprit connaissance dans l'exacte position qui l'avait vue plonger dans un profond sommeil, quoiqu'un peu plus effondrée au creux de l'épaule de Hunvel mais surtout, recouverte d'une multitude de petits corps chauds qui ronflaient tranquillement, et dont les halos de fumée translucide qui s'échappait de leurs naseaux lui chatouillaient les poumons. Probablement la raison de son réveil, léger inconfort qu'elle ignora sans grande difficulté – son corps d'humaine s'était habitué à supporter les dragons de flammes et leur éternelle habitude à recracher de la fumée comme autant de volcans sur pattes._

 _Elle sourit, réajusta délicatement sa position et s'endormit à nouveau, bercée de la présence de Hunvel et du poids de la vie contre son corps._

* * *

\- Shhh…

 _Elle fit courir la paume de sa main contre l'encolure de sa monture en un toucher délicat, effleuré, qui se voulait rassurant. Sa jument réagit en soufflant fort à travers ses naseaux, grattant le sol rocailleux d'un sabot. Elle semblait toute aussi excitée que la dragonne à l'idée de partir._

 _Cela faisait plus d'un an déjà qu'elle suivait divers enseignements pour se perfectionner dans sa nouvelle peau d'humaine. Le combat, la maîtrise des armes et de son propre corps aussi, sans quoi il était impossible de se défendre correctement, s'était révélé être l'épreuve la plus dure pour Dusk. Elle avait bien vite compris que se battre sous cette forme représentait un plus grand défi, tout simplement parce que les humains n'avaient aucune arme directement rattachée à leur petit corps fragile. Pas de griffes, pas de crocs. Pas d'ailes pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'ennemi. Juste deux bras, deux jambes, et un cerveau pour coordonner le tout._

 _Dusk avait très vite souhaité se spécialiser dans le combat rapproché. L'arc, l'épée, la lance ? Encombrants, des objets sans grande utilité qui ne faisaient que la ralentir et rendre ses mouvements trop vagues. En revanche, la dragonne s'était prise d'une affection étrange pour toute lame, couteau, et autres poignards assez petits pour être facilement dissimulables quelque part dans sa tunique, mais suffisamment affûtés pour trancher quoi que ce soit d'agressif et d'assez idiot pour s'approcher de trop près, d'un mouvement sec, d'une précision létale qui ne pardonnait aucune erreur._

 _Dandelion la poussa d'un coup de nez, les oreilles pointées en avant, attentive, un peu plus calme d'apparence, mais plus prête que jamais à décoller. Sa robe dorée, en contraste frappant avec le charbon de ses crins et des taches qui remontaient le long de ses membres, scintillait de mille feux au soleil._

 _Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle et sa jument. Elles s'apprêtaient à voyager par-delà le désert pour gagner la Cité Humaine. Une sorte d'épreuve pour sceller leur lien déjà très solide, mais aussi la promesse de sublimes découvertes, Dusk en était persuadée, qui l'attendaient là-bas, à des kilomètres de leur montagne, si proches et lointaines à la fois. À sa portée, enfin, fruit d'un long travail de patience, d'échecs successifs et d'efforts renouvelés pour les dépasser._

 _Devenir humaine n'était pas si facile._

 _La dragonne vérifia une dernière fois son équipement, les différentes courroies qui maintenaient l'ensemble sur le dos de sa monture, puis se hissa en selle avec légèreté. Elle flatta l'encolure de sa jument, qui effectua quelques pas impatients, tout son corps alerte, tendu comme un arc._

 _À quelques mètres d'elles, une masse se réceptionna au sol dans une volée de grains dorés soulevés par deux vastes et lourdes ailes. Le nouveau venu, indéniablement dragon, chercha son regard de ses prunelles noires et minuscules, perdues dans le lac fusionnant de son regard._

\- Bonjour, Nax.

 _Le dénommé répondit en haussant les babines, rictus féroce mais chaleureux. Son vrai nom, c'était Naxsilni, mais le lien complice qui s'était naturellement tissé entre eux l'avait presque immédiatement poussée à le surnommer ainsi, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Un surnom, c'était plus convivial, symbole d'une amitié sincère._

 _Nax était un dragon discret, et malgré l'épaisseur de sa peau, le foudroyant de ses pupilles et la dureté de son caractère, il était véritablement gentil, dénué de toute intention néfaste à l'égard de quiconque. Nax présentait un physique pour le moins atypique, préhistorique, un crâne épais probablement capable de fissurer la plus dure des montagnes d'un bon coup de tête volontaire, un visage aux traits durs ouvert sur une gueule emplie de crocs qui se chevauchaient les uns aux autres, découverts en toute circonstance comme une menace silencieuse, et d'où coulait un mince filet de liquide jaune. De l'acide, une matière unique à son peuple, énergie qui leur était indissociable mais qu'eux seuls pouvaient créer et supporter._

 _Sa peau, grise et rugueuse, se parait d'une série de motifs d'un jaune vibrant, venimeux, synonyme de danger pour qui serait assez fou pour l'attaquer, tandis que sa gorge et son ventre jusqu'au bout de sa queue prenaient la teinte d'un ciel d'orage. Lors de leur première rencontre, Dusk s'était imaginée quel genre de terreur ses ennemis devaient ressentir en voyant ce mastodonte fondre depuis le ciel, ombre couronnée de safran, juste avant que leur monde ne se dissolve littéralement sous un torrent de liquide aux délicates teintes citronnées._

 _Mais le plus accablant pour elle, c'était bien de savoir dans quelle profonde solitude Nax avait dû vivre pendant si longtemps, lui qui s'isolait de son plein gré dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir à blesser personne._

 _Nax parlait peu. Un jour, il s'était ouvert juste assez pour lui partager des fragments de son passé, le poids de sa peine, instant fugace qui avait hanté les nuits de la dragonne, hantaient peut-sans doute encore les siennes._

\- Tu viens te réchauffer ? _Demande-t-elle à son compagnon, qui jaugeait sa monture d'un air curieux, vaguement intéressé. Perché sur ses deux massives pattes arrière, il avait des airs d'oiseau géant qu'on aurait directement sculpté dans la roche._

\- Nax va nous accompagner, _répondit une autre voix, que Dusk identifia tout de suite comme celle de Lahuv. Mélodieuse, emprunte de douceur._

\- Besoin de changer d'air, hein ? _Renchérit la dragonne avec un sourire en coin._ Je comprends. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu Nax. En plus, Dandelion t'aime bien.

 _Le dragon émit une sorte de roucoulement grave. Quelques gouttes d'acide s'échappèrent d'entre ses mâchoires et s'écrasèrent au sol, soulevant une odeur de soufre et de légères volutes de fumée, mais Dusk n'y prêta aucune attention. Sous elle, sa jument amorça un geste vers l'avant, cou tendu pour renifler ce qui venait de tomber, obstinément curieuse et trop téméraire pour son bien-être. Elle lui ressemblait un peu._

\- Ne vas pas voir ça, idiote _, répliqua sa cavalière, mais sa voix ne portait pas la moindre trace d'agressivité. Elle était jeune et naïve sa Dandelion, mais si brave._

 _Lahuv s'arrêta tout près d'elles. Les deux chevaux se saluèrent tandis que Dusk observait son accompagnatrice du coin de l'œil. Perchée sur sa monture blanche mouchetée de noir, elle avait une élégance que Dusk lui enviait parfois, comme si une part d'elle avait toujours été humaine. Ses prunelles claires scintillaient comme la surface d'une source d'eau pure._

\- Si le temps reste clair et que nous ne croisons aucune tempête, nous devrions atteindre la Cité des Hommes dans deux jours, peut-être trois. Nax a besoin de se défouler, comme tu l'as dit, mais il pourra aussi intervenir en cas de problème et surtout, nous tenir chaud pendant la nuit.

 _Dusk hocha la tête, plus déterminée que jamais à braver les dunes et faire ses preuves._

\- Après toi, Dusk.

 _Reconnaissant l'élan soudain d'adrénaline qui prit possession de sa cavalière comme le signal du départ, Dandelion s'élança en avant d'un bond puissant, suivi de quelques ruades euphoriques et d'un galop qui se poursuivit sur plusieurs mètres avant que Dusk n'y mette graduellement fin. Elle avait beau adorer les galopades endiablées dans le sable, elle savait que sa jument devait à tout prix conserver son endurance pour que leur voyage se déroule dans les meilleures conditions._

 _Nax fila à sa droite en rugissant, langue plaquée contre la joue. Lahuv la rejoint une seconde plus tard, sourire éclatant scotché aux lèvres._

* * *

 _La ville se dépliait sous l'avidité curieuse de son regard comme une carte immense qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin._

 _Il ne tenait plus qu'à elle d'en explorer les moindres recoins._

 _Tâchant de suivre les longues foulées de Lahuv du haut de sa petite taille, son comportement de girouette l'avait déjà égarée plus d'une fois du chemin. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle reviendrait ici, la dragonne tentait d'attraper tous les détails de ce spectacle de couleurs, de parfums, de voix entremêlées et d'architecture grandiose dans l'espoir de les calquer tels qu'elle les observait contre sa rétine, puis au creux de sa mémoire._

 _Comme l'avait justement prédit sa compagne écailleuse, les humains ne leur prêtaient pas une attention particulière. Ils se contentaient de vaquer à leurs occupations d'humains, certains portaient d'énormes sacs de provisions de part et d'autre de leurs épaules, d'autres se promenaient tout simplement. Elle voyait des silhouettes secouer de grands pans de tissu du haut de leur fenêtre, et des femmes guider des chevaux aux courbes graciles et athlétiques du bout d'une corde lâchement passée autour de leur cou. Elle manqua plus d'une fois de trébucher sur ces félins miniatures à l'attitude dédaigneuse, qui l'observaient les enjamber d'un air insolent, quand ce n'était pas sur ces petits bouts d'humains potelés qui braillaient dans tous les sens en agitant les bras._

 _Bien sûr, Dusk n'avait pas posé les pieds dans la Cité des Hommes sans s'être scrupuleusement renseignée d'abord, mais les livres et les récits délivrés par les autres dragons n'étaient que des témoignages sans réelle substance._

 _Pour fêter leur arrivée, Lahuv la mena jusqu'au cœur de la Cité, où trônait une énorme bâtisse soutenue par d'immenses piliers de pierre blanche, qui encadraient une volée de marches recouvertes de sable. Toute la Cité était imprégnée de poussière et de sécheresse, mais la végétation s'efforçait de s'élever tant bien que mal hors de la terre dure, qui se craquelait alors pour laisser place à de véritables flaques de fraîcheur et de verdure. Il en poussait un peu partout dans des zones stratégiques de la ville, la plupart du temps aménagées avec un point d'eau dans l'unique but d'ombrager un lieu largement fréquenté ou, le plus souvent, désaltérer les animaux qui y étaient élevés._

 _Le prodige d'architecture qui s'était dessiné devant elle semblait avoir été bâti pour être le point d'attraction central de la lumière solaire et de sa chaleur, il culminait au-dessus de tous les autres. Des statues aux traits émaciés par la poussière étaient nichés aux quatre coins de sa toiture et tendaient les mains vers le ciel, comme pour y recueillir la chaleur au creux de leurs paumes ouvertes._

 _À l'intérieur, il faisait presque froid. Le plafond s'élevait en voûtes peintes de motifs délicats et colorés, des teintes chaudes puis froides qui s'entrelaçaient en un ballet de couleurs fascinant. Les murs aussi étaient décorés des mêmes arabesques de peinture et de reliefs directement taillés dans la roche, mais ce qui attrapa le regard attentif de la dragonne, c'était ces allées qui s'étendaient de part et d'autre du chemin central, et ces casiers de bois sombre qui débordaient d'objets rectangulaires. Elle s'engouffra dans l'une d'entre elles et fit courir le bout de ses doigts le long des tranches soigneusement alignées d'une centaine de livres, avec légèreté, un toucher presque timide face à l'immense pouvoir que renfermaient ces objets sous leur couverture. Le savoir. Des connaissances qui lui étaient jusqu'à ce jour restées inaccessibles, se trouvaient juste là, sous l'avidité curieuse de son regard, à portée de main._

 _Dusk se retourna. Lahuv l'attendait à l'extrémité de l'allée, patiente, très certainement amusée par son comportement un peu enfantin mais compréhensive, comme toujours._

\- Tu es vraiment merveilleuse, Lahuv.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener ailleurs pour ta première visite, _admit sa compagne._ En fait, je suis heureuse de t'avoir trouvée. J'adore lire et m'instruire sur toutes sortes de choses moi aussi. Nous devons voir au-delà de nos existences et nos connaissances propres. C'est… une vision que Tahpaar et de nombreux dragons ne partagent pas. _Et Dusk ne savait que trop bien à quel sentiment Lahuv faisait référence. Elle l'avait vécu depuis sa naissance dans le Nord. La dragonne saisit sa main et l'entraîna derrière elle._ Viens.

 _Elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement du lieu, et Dusk s'accrocha à ses mots avec l'émerveillement d'une enfant. Presque une heure de recherches plus tard, elles s'installèrent enfin à une table libre. La bibliothèque était pleine de monde, mais les humains déambulaient et lisaient dans un calme respectueux qui conférait une atmosphère presque mystique à cet endroit. Penchée comme elle l'était sur les ouvrages qu'elle avait choisis, son dos commença assez vite à la tirailler et lui arracher quelques grimaces de douleur à chaque picotement dans l'échine, mais elle ne détourna pas son attention des pages, qu'elle tournait délicatement l'une après l'autre de peur de les froisser._

 _Au fil de sa lecture, la dragonne apprit que la Cité Humaine s'était autrefois entièrement articulée autour du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, qui était à l'époque un immense temple érigé pour vénérer les trois divinités fondatrices qui régnaient sur le désert : le Chat, le Cheval et le Reptile. La Déesse Féline contrôlait les épidémies mais jouait aussi le rôle de guerrière et de leader des armées, qui menait les Hommes à la victoire. Le Reptile, Gardien des Oasis et des fleuves, prenait la forme d'un animal dont la longue mâchoire ornée de crocs lui évoqua l'image de Nax. Il rabattait les bancs de poissons vers les bateaux de pêcheurs mais punissait les humains qui avaient commis un crime en les emportant au fond de l'eau pour les dévorer._

 _Quant au Cheval, il était le symbole de la Cité, leur atout le plus précieux. D'abord compagnon de labeur lorsque la Cité et ses remparts s'étaient construits, puis destrier de voyage sans crainte taillé pour l'hostilité désertique. Il était la monnaie d'échange la plus prisée des étrangers, la pureté de son élevage permettait d'alimenter la Cité en vivres et matériaux qu'elle ne pouvait pas produire d'elle-même. Leur valeur était réellement précieuse. La Déesse Féline combattait ses ennemis montée sur un cheval qui ne possédait pas quatre, mais six pattes, une bête si puissante qu'elle rivalisait de vitesse avec le plus rapide des guépards et pouvait enfoncer un mur de boucliers d'une seule charge._

 _Protégée par ses trois divinités, la Cité était réputée imprenable. Ses murs s'élevaient plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sable, chaque façade armée de machines dont les lances et les flèches de métal tueraient quiconque d'assez fou pour tenter de la gravir._

 _Dusk leva les yeux de sa page avec un sursaut. Quelque chose de doux lui chatouillait la jambe en émettant un son aigu. La dragonne se détacha du livre et découvrit un petit félin couleur crème, dont l'étrange regard vairon, une prunelle bleu de glace et l'autre enrobée de miel, rencontra le sien avec un aplomb étrange, perçant d'intelligence. Un peu hésitante, elle leva la main, laissa l'animal la renifler avant de poursuivre son geste. Son poil était ras, mais doux. Elle caressa le dos de félin qui s'arrondissait sous sa paume avec un sourire._

\- Les chats sont vénérés par les humains. _Expliqua la douce voix de Lahuv qui se pencha à son tour pour gratter le menton du félin. Les fines boucles de métal qui ornaient sa tunique cliquetaient, un son presque murmuré qui lui évoqua le bruissement des écailles de Tahpaar._ Ils chassent les épidémies, leur présence est le signe d'un lieu de vie sain et prospère. C'est pour cette raison que tu en vois autant ici. Il n'est pas interdit de les maltraiter, mais quiconque le ferait s'attirerait la colère de leur créatrice, une puissante Déesse qui serait capable d'anéantir des civilisations entières grâce à ses pouvoirs. Des maladies meurtrières qui ne s'attaquent qu'aux Hommes.

\- Je vois. _Visiblement satisfait, l'animal s'éloigna sans émettre le moindre bruit, fluide comme une ombre. Dusk s'étira, déplia ses membres atrophiés par de longues heures immobiles._ Où as-tu appris à chevaucher et te battre comme tu le fais ?

 _C'était une question sans aucun lien avec leur sujet précédent, Dusk en avait conscience, mais elle avait toujours profondément admiré les aptitudes de son amie, dont l'éventail de compétences lui semblait infiniment plus étendu et maîtrisé que le sien. Lahuv se mouvait avec tant d'aisance, comme si son être tout entier se soustrayait aux lois de la gravité et de la nature, comme si sa condition de dragon aérien ne la quittait jamais, même sous sa forme humaine._

 _-_ Le savoir est un pouvoir puissant mais je ne peux pas risquer de me reposer que sur des récits. Je sais me battre, mais pas assez bien. Je sais chevaucher, mais pas comme tu le fais. J'ai besoin de m'améliorer pour survivre dans ce corps que je connais à peine.

 _Un petit sourire vint décorer les lèvres de son amie._

\- C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas en parler ici. Viens.

 _Dehors, on suffoquait encore plus qu'en début d'après-midi. Le soleil entamait sa descente derrière les murs de la Cité et le ciel se peignait d'un dégradé de couleurs chaudes. Une nuée d'oiseaux au long cou survolèrent la ville en direction de l'astre solaire. Lahuv accrocha son bras au sien pour marcher tout près d'elle, et elles débutèrent leur marche à travers les rues encore grouillantes de monde dans un silence confortable._

\- Quand je suis arrivée aux portes du désert, _dit la dragonne_ , j'avais le même objectif que toi. Atteindre la Cité des Dragons. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me suis changée en humaine bien avant de l'atteindre et c'est un groupe d'humaines qui m'a sauvée. Des guerrières qui vivaient de la chasse et grâce aux oasis qui se cachent entre les dunes. C'était des nomades qui voyageaient sur les chevaux aux courbes athlétiques que tu as vus toute à l'heure. Cela fait des années que je ne les ai plus revues, mais je peux te conduire jusqu'à elles.

* * *

 _Elles quittèrent la Cité quelques jours plus tard._

 _Accompagnées de Nax, plus enjoué que jamais à l'idée d'explorer le désert, elles avaient repris la route direction le sud. Deux jours et deux nuits de route qui se soldèrent par leur arrivée aux portes d'un immense camp, dont les contours se dessinaient à peine dans la pénombre nocturne, tout juste auréolés de lueurs éparses et vacillantes dans le vent du soir._

 _Le seul bruit qui émanait du camp était le hennissement des chevaux, qui semblaient nombreux._

 _On vint à leur rencontre bien avant qu'elles ne se soient vraiment rapprochées, deux cavalières qui déboulèrent de leur droite puis de leur gauche, lances tendues en avant, qui les encerclèrent et les jaugèrent un court instant avant de leur donner la parole._

\- Je souhaite parler à votre leader, Raenenna.

\- Vos noms ? _Répliqua l'une d'entre elles d'une voix mordante._

\- Lahuv. Ma compagne s'appelle Dusk.

 _Elle échangea un bref regard avec les autres avant de leur aboyer d'attendre là où elles se trouvaient. Le bruit mat des sabots dans le sable s'évanouit sous le vent et la distance, et le silence s'étira sur de longues minutes, des minutes que Dusk aurait volontairement brisées de sa voix et de quelques interrogations curieuses en temps normal, mais la dragonne n'émit pas le moindre son. Elle était sans voix, n'osait rien dire ni rien faire de peur de tout gâcher à cause de sa curiosité ou d'une maladresse dont elle n'aurait même pas conscience._

 _Enfin, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent contre la lumière orangée qui provenait du camp. Dusk reconnut les traits durs de la guerrière qui leur avait parlé mais identifia immédiatement l'autre humaine comme la leader, la fameuse Raenenna. Son expression dépeignait sa méfiance à leur égard, retranscrite par deux orbes noires qui les dévisagèrent toutes les deux. Ses cheveux étaient longs, plus longs que ceux de Lahuv, entremêlés en tresses complexes agrémentés de perles et de plumes, qui les tiraient en arrière et dégageaient complètement son visage. La crinière de sa monture portait les mêmes ornements._

 _Raenenna les dévisagea assez longtemps pour que Dusk commence sérieusement à se sentir très mal à l'aise, presque inquiète. Inquiétée par une humaine, quelle drôle d'ironie. Mais son regard avait quelque chose de tendre et perçant à la fois. Ses deux prunelles bondirent sur elle et l'expression de ces dernières lui donna la désagréable impression d'être mise à nue. L'attitude de Raenenna à son égard ressemblait à celle d'un cobra, dressé bien droit face à sa cible et enroulé sur lui-même, chaque fibre de son être tendu comme un arc et prêt à bondir. Dusk frémit, mais leva le menton et soutint tant bien que mal le noir orageux de ces pupilles. Lahuv lui avait conseillé de ne pas flancher peu importe le dénouement de cette rencontre ; la dragonne tâchait d'appliquer ses conseils avec la meilleure volonté dont elle était capable. Dandelion grattait le sable d'un sabot, transférait impatiemment son poids d'un côté puis de l'autre de son corps dans un mouvement de balancier qui n'arrangeait pas son anxiété. Dusk massa doucement les muscles tendus de son encolure dans l'espoir de la calmer._

 _Enfin, les deux onyx sautèrent de nouveau sur son amie._

\- Lahuv ?

\- C'est moi.

 _Aussitôt ces mots échangés, toute pression sembla se dissoudre dans l'air. Les cavalières abaissèrent leurs lances et un sourire ornait les lèvres de Raenenna._

\- Bien. Suivez-moi, nous serons plus à l'aise autour d'un feu.

 _Sa monture décrivit un demi-cercle puis se propulsa en avant d'un bond gracieux. Le groupe galopa en direction de la lumière et Dusk laissa son attention divaguer au son mat et régulier des sabots percutant le sable, le souffle des chevaux, le cliquettement de métal de leurs équipements. Mais aussi l'aisance avec laquelle les cavalières chevauchaient, comme si elles ne faisaient qu'un avec leur monture. Dans le noir, seule la lueur d'un feu lointain rehaussait leur musculature en plein travail d'éclairs rouges et orangés, qui fusaient le long de leurs flancs comme de minuscules arcs d'énergie._

 _Puis son regard se porta sur le camp tandis que Dandelion se calquait d'elle-même à l'allure des autres chevaux._

 _Aux abords du camp, elles mirent pied à terre et confièrent leurs compagnons à un groupe de femmes. L'une d'entre elles flatta l'encolure de sa jument d'un geste doux et méthodique, visant très précisément à la calmer, avant de lui demander son nom._ Dandelion _, répondit Dusk d'un air un peu lointain, happée par l'agitation environnante, grouillante même après que le soleil se soit couché. Les doigts presque froids de Lahuv se refermèrent autour de son poignet, l'attirant en avant._

\- Elle est entre de très bonnes mains, ne t'inquiètes pas.

 _Dusk jeta un dernier regard à sa jument – qui grignotait déjà une friandise dans la main ouverte d'une inconnue, constata-t-elle avec amusement – puis suivit son amie._

 _Le camp était bien plus vaste et étendu qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elles traversèrent des allées délimitées de tentes, chacune soigneusement placée afin que chaque région dispose de réserves, de nourriture chaude et d'un point d'eau. De petits feux étaient disséminés un peu partout et brûlaient tranquillement, juste assez fort pour réchauffer les personnes qui se pressaient tout près, mais pas assez pour trahir la position du camp. Elles s'arrêtèrent près d'une tente qui n'était pas plus grande que les autres, méconnaissable pour la dragonne, alors qu'il s'agissait clairement de celle de Raenenna._

 _Silencieuse, elle s'assit près du feu, qui vacillait doucement sous le vent nocturne et froid du désert. Leur petit groupe s'était dissout tout au long de leur marche, désormais, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Lahuv, et la leader. Baignée par la lueur dansante des flammes, Raenenna paraissait plus intimidante encore. Dusk se réchauffa en silence, prise d'une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, tandis que les deux amies engageaient la discussion. Elle n'en saisit que des bribes de mots, des phrases entrecoupées de sons lointains, le sifflement d'une bourrasque, le hennissement d'un cheval ou le rire d'une enfant. Raenenna s'éclipsa une courte minute et leur rapporta des bols au contenu fumant, et au parfum délicieux. Manger lui fit beaucoup de bien, propagea une douce chaleur au sein de son être et la tira de sa torpeur. Face à elle et de l'autre côté du brasier, Raenenna posa son regard d'onyx sur elle. Désigna les fourreaux de cuir accrochés à sa ceinture._

\- Des dagues, mmh ? Tu sais te battre ?

 _Une part d'elle-même voulu chercher les yeux de Lahuv. Mais Dusk soutint le regard de son interlocutrice, et puisa son assurance dans son propre esprit. Remarqua le sourire plus doux soigneusement caché sous la dureté apparente des traits de la jeune femme. Plus jeune qu'elle ne le pensait, quelques taches de rousseur éparpillées sur des joues rondes, des paillettes dans le regard, et une seule mèche de cheveux rebelle sortie de l'ensemble de tresses complexes qui ornaient son crâne._

 _Cette Raenenna était sans aucun doute beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle si l'on devait comparer leurs âges respectifs, mais ce n'était pas sur ce critère que reposerait son respect vis-à-vis d'elle. En réalité, elle vouait déjà un immense respect à cette jeune fille, humaine, jeune et fragile, mais vaillante, forte et fière._

\- Je préfère le corps à corps. _Répondit-elle simplement, menton relevé, les prunelles plantées comme des dagues dans celles de Raenenna, dont le sourire s'étira, imperceptiblement, mais juste assez pour que Dusk le remarque. La dragonne avait volontairement ignoré sa seconde question au profit d'une réponse qui appuyait ses choix et sa détermination._ Mais je veux apprendre plus, et mieux. Je suis certaine que vous serez de bons professeurs.

 _Raenenna la toisa une nouvelle fois des pieds à la tête. Cette fois, Dusk ne broncha pas sous le tranchant de son regard._

\- Bien. _La jeune femme se pencha légèrement en arrière, l'air appréciateur._ Je vois que Lahuv t'as déjà enseigné beaucoup de choses. Tu nous seras utile, _reprit-elle après un court instant de silence. Elle se leva, et Dusk suivit son geste par réflexe, le cœur battant._

 _Elle tendit un bras, la dragonne tendit le sien, et leurs paumes s'effleurèrent jusqu'au coude, qu'elles empoignèrent chacune avec fermeté._

\- Nous t'apprendrons tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. J'attends des efforts conséquents de ta part en retour.

 _Dusk hocha la tête._

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

 _Et elle sourit, pour la toute première fois de la soirée, satisfaite, mais aussi plus déterminée que jamais. Déterminée à rendre fiers ceux qui croyaient en elle, à rendre à cette communauté tout ce qu'elle allait lui offrir, et déterminée à prouver, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle n'était plus la jeune dragonne naïve et inexpérimentée qui avait tout quitté à la poursuite d'un but qui paraissait inatteignable à cette époque._

 _Elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre, et elle comptait bien toutes les saisir._

* * *

 _PFIOU, cette relecture fut plus longue que prévu_

 _Je suis un peu beaucoup partie en roues libres sur de nombreux points, et il doit y avoir quelques incohérences glissées dans tout ce texte, d'ailleurs n'essayez pas de situer l'action de se chapitre à une date connue de notre histoire, moi-même je ne saurais pas dire quand et où tout ça se déroule. L'important pour moi c'est que je me sois vraiment amusée et détendue pendant la rédaction, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis un moment_

 _Je me suis inspirée de l'Égypte, ainsi que de certaines villes et civilisations/peuples de GoT (notamment les dothrakis et les cités d'Essos, même si je n'ai clairement pas le même skill que son auteur, j'espère malgré tout que ça rend bien)_

 _Je vais continuer d'explorer le passé et les aventures de ma dragonne pendant plusieurs autres chapitres, il y en aura sûrement quatre minimum qui seront uniquement centrés sur elle._

 _Le prochain chapitre se nommera Stormbringer._

 _Voilà voilà, à bientôt ! (I hope)_


End file.
